Taken
by Erik's Bride
Summary: Greg Sanders has been prepared for his promotion for a very long time. What he wasn't prepared for was a mysterious phone call and a threat that says the CSI's will disappear. Can Greg stop the mysterious caller and crack the case before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Glad you've decided to read my CSI fan fic, and believe me, I do appreciate it. ALOT!So please remember to review! Now sit back, put on your latex gloves, and begin to discover a world filled where even the tinniest bit of evidence can crack a case.**

Chapter 1

Greg Sanders glanced wearily at the plain clock, which hung in his brand new office. He had just been promoted to CSI level one, something, which he had been looking forward to for the longest time. He'd been so happy about it, and still even three weeks after, the grin had not left his face, something, which had attracted many irritated stares in the lab. Greg didn't mind at all, it didn't bother him, his whole life he hadn't really cared what others thought, and clearly displayed his own unique style. This constantly brought trouble upon him from Grissom, but Greg knew the old pro had a small soft spot for him. Greg rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes, desperate to pack up quickly and head home for a nice hot bath. The new job had many perks; new office, better pay, interesting evidence to work with. However, the job had just as many drawbacks; longer hours, sleepless nights due to past cases, constant pressure to not miss a single thing. Greg grinned and beared it through it all, this was what he wanted. He clicked off the bright lights and shuffles out of the office, locking it behind him when someone ran into him, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Sanders?" A confused look spread across Greg's usual perky expression at being addressed as Mr. He turned around, with his briefcase in one hand and surveyed the woman who stood before him in a white and blue uniform, which was what all staff at the front desk wore.

"Yes, that's me. Hello Maria." The woman smiled at him and gave him a small wink. He lowered his voice and leaned in towards her. "You know, I'm off the clock, you don't have to call me that. Greg will do fine. God how long have we known each other. Please, call me Greg." Maria gave his cheek a pinch, like a grandmother would and clicked her tongue at him.

"Now, now. You've been promoted, you're not just Greg anymore." Greg shrugged in an easy manner.

"Guess not." Greg replied as he eyes the brown packed that she clutched in her hand. "What's that you've got there?" Maria glanced down at the package and then seemed to remember why she had come.

"Ah yes. This is for you." She handed him the package promptly and regarded him. "It came a few minutes ago. I think you'd better open it." Greg glanced down at the top of the package and read the information printed neatly on it.

Mr. Greg Sanders

Las Vegas Crime Lab

Greg looked up back at Maria and gave her a questioning stare. He turned the package over, inspecting its weight and size.

"And this couldn't have waited until morning?" Maria shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The messenger said it was important."

"Ah well, if that's the case." Greg said with heavy sarcasm, "then I guess I'll have to open it."

"Now look here Greg." She said sharply, "I don't like you using that tone with me, even if you are newly promoted." Greg took a step back and a small smile came to his lips.

"Nonsense Maria. I was just having a bit of fun. I didn't mean anything by it." Maria put her hands on her hips and continued in the same sharp tone.

"You better not have. Now see to it that you open that up." She stared at him for another moment or two and then turned briskly on her heel and strode down the hall back towards the glaring lights of the front desk and the lobby. Greg chuckled to himself and returned his gaze back down towards the mysterious package. He set down his briefcase and took the package in both hands and began to tear at the seal. Before he could get more then halfway through the tape, the package shook violently and a dull ringing sound met his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next Chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 

Greg's eyes widened in shock as he was surprised and he dropped the package. He bent quickly to retrieve it, worried that he might have damaged it in some way. He opened the rest of the seal as it continued to shake and ring. He stuffed his hand inside and brought out a ringing cell phone. He let the opened package drop to the floor and he clicked the talk and pressed it up against his ear.

"Hello?" he said in a shaky voice, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Good evening Mr. Sanders. It's a pleasure to finally talk to you." A silky woman's voice replied. Greg Sanders scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" The voice on the other line chuckled as if Greg had made a joke.

"No you don't. But you shall soon." Greg paused. _Who was this phoning at 7:00pm at night when people were supposed to be having hot baths, _Greg thought angrily.

"Listen, this is kind of a bad time to be calling. Can we talk later? How about you give me your number and I'll call you. It'll be a date." More peals of laughter met Greg's statement and he began to fume. _What is so damn funny? _He thought furiously.

"No I don't think so Mr. Sanders. Or may I call you Greg?" _Okay this is getting a bit weird. How does she know me? Maybe a past ex? G_reg thought. The woman's voice continued, "No, what I have to say to you cannot wait." Greg rolled his eyes in annoyance, he was missing that bath appointment. He sunk onto the cold floor of the CSI crime lab and leaned his head back against the glass of his office. _This is going to be a longer night then I anticipated, _thought Greg miserably. "Do I have your attention?" the voice asked.

"Do I have a choice?." Answered Greg, fully intending this to be a short conversation. The woman laughed again.

"I see he was right about you."

"Who?"

"Nick Stokes." Greg sat up a bit, straightening his posture, and clearly more interested. _That's how she knows me, though Nick, _Greg grinned to himself.

"What was he right about?"

"That you have quite a mouth and a sense of humour on you."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Nicky would say.

"I should certainly hope so."

"Why do you say that?" asked Greg.

"I asked him myself." Greg cocked his head to one side.

"And why do you want to know about me?" Greg shifted on the floor, trying to get comfortable.

"There are many reasons Greg."

"I see. Give me the best one." The woman laughed again.

"To the point I see. Nick Stokes was right again." Greg was silent, waiting for the woman to continue. He however did not expect her answer. "The main reason is. I want to know the man who will kill his friends." Greg's blood ran cold and he gripped the phone tighter.

"What did you say?" Greg demanded. The woman sighed, as if bored.

"You heard perfectly what I said. I feel no need to repeat myself." Greg's hand shook and he began to sweat. _It's a crank call, hang up. _He told himself, but something inside him, he didn't know weather it was the scientist in him who wanted to know more, or if it was his gut telling him it wasn't a crank call, but something made him stay on the line.

"Look." He said, the shakiness of his voice betraying his fear, "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't believe you."

"Then why are you still talking to me?" the voice questioned him. Greg's anger flared in him and he closed his eyes. _Just put the phone down. Talk to Archie and Grissom in the morning, they'll know what to do. _He told himself trying to calm his nerves. He scolded himself for being so stupid, she could be lying and just trying to work him up. _Yes, obviously an ex, I know they'd mess with my mind. _Greg gave himself a mental shake.

"Alright. Will you tell me why you're calling?" Greg said almost kindly.

"Greg." The woman said simply, "I know you're not a mathematician, but you enjoy working with numbers don't you?" Greg said nothing. "Ah well, no matter, Nick told me you do." The woman said without caring that Greg did not answer. "Let's do a math question."

"Not until you tell me why you're calling." Greg repeated. The woman sighed and spoke to him with a tone as a teacher would who was teaching an ignorant student.

"I'm trying to warn you Greg."

"Of what?" he spat angrily.

"If you'll do my question, you'll understand."

"I don't like games." The woman laughed. _God that's annoying._ The woman seemed to disregard what he had said because she continued.

"If one CSI member disappears every two hours, how long will it be before they're all gone?" Her tone seemed to have lost its playfulness and had hardened. Greg jumped to his feet and screamed into the phone.

"What!"

"Be lucky it's not every one hour. You're lucky to be a level one."

"Jesus Christ you're serious!" He yelled so loud that some of the staff from the lobby was beginning to look his way. "You expect to take all the CSI's from a heavily guarded place?"

"I already have." Shae said calmly and smoothly. Greg swore loudly and started to run towards the front desk. _That god dam woman has kidnapped a CSI._

"Who?" he demanded, well aware what her answer would be.

"Nick Stokes."

**A/N: -grin- LOVE this chapter, hope you did too. Please R&R! Hopefully a new chapter will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy. Plus, sorry about not posting earlier, but I hope it has been worth the wait!**

Chapter 3

Greg reached the front hall and took a fast turn to the left, with the phone clutched in a death-like grip in his hand. He flew past countless offices and work areas, along with some experiment rooms and labs. He was headed for Grissom's office, This, he knew, couldn't wait.

He skidded to a halt outside Grissom's office, with his jacket askew and sweat beginning to form tiny beads on his forehead from the exertion. He glanced inside and noted with heavy relief that he was still here. Not that Greg had been worried that much, Grissom lived, breathed, and slept at his work place in the CSI Crime Lab. He pushed open the door and threw himself in, hardly daring to take a breath before he spoke to Grissom.

"Grissom! There's been a phone call, you have to listen-" Greg stopped short as he saw Grissom glance up, almost irritated, and give a small shake of his head.

"Greg, please. I have a guest, this will have to wait." Grissom said without a trace of emotion, as he indicated the chair that was currently being occupied. It was then that Greg saw Eckley, and he gave a small shudder. Eckley was a slimy, thin, long-nosed man who did various checks about the CSI and to inspect how the lab was functioning. It was common knowledge that Eckley hated Grisson for his superior mind set, and he and Grissom would sit for hours, playing mind games with one another. Greg admired Grissom most for the easy manner in the way, which he brushed off Eckley. Grissom had never given the word, but all the CSI's who worked here gave Eckley the cold shoulder and a few cold words to go with. It was because of this that Eckley had kept a very close eye on this particular lab, and the fact that Eckley believed that Grissom was trying to take over his position.

"Ah, this must be Greg Sanders I believe." Eckley said with a sickening smile and he rose to meet Greg's eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He continued and extended his hand towards Greg. Greg was reminded horribly of the phone call that he had just received and found it very hard to shake Eckley's hand. Grissom kept his eyes warningly on Greg the whole time, as if to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Eckley smirked and turned back to Grissom, who leaned back comfortably in his chair, surveying both of them.

"Greg, this is Conrad Eckley." Grissom nodded towards the man who just shook Greg's hand. He knew this already, Eckley's reputation did proceed him, but that's the only way Greg knew Eckley. Now that he was a level one CSI, he would be seeing much more of the man.

"It's nice to see you teach some of your CSI manners Gill." Greg fumed silently, but Grissom remained calm at the insult. "But I think you may have forgotten some of his training, wouldn't you? I mean, you should teach him not to interrupt people when they are having a meeting." Eckley said smoothly as he settled his gaze back on Greg, taunting him to make a move. Before Greg could do anything rash Grissom spoke up quickly.

"Thank you for the advice Conrad, I shall see to it. Now I do have a lot of work to attend to, if you don't mind. I believe you know the way out, thank you for stopping by." Eckly lost his sneer a little bit, but remained in the office.

"I see you are behind on your work still Gill."

"A scientist's work is never done Conrad." Grissom replied calmly. Eckley sneered again at Grissom and turned to leave.

"I do so enjoy these little meetings of ours Gill. I suppose we just must do them more often." Eckley said, as he looked Greg right in the eyes. "And I know I shall be seeing you again very shortly due to your promotion." And with that Eckley swept from the room and headed down towards the lobby with an arrogant stride. As soon as he was out of sight Greg turned back to Grissom who was already busy arranging papers and the assortment of bugs that littered his office space. Wanting to get the scolding over with as soon as possible Greg dove right into the matter.

"Grissom, I-"

"Greg." He said, quickly interrupting and sitting back in his chair with his hands folded neatly across his lap. "Why do you feel the need to be so impulsive?" Greg looked down at him and opened his mouth to speak but Grissom silenced him with a wave of his hand. "That was a rhetorical question Greg, it does not need to be answered."

"I see. The rhetorical question is a scientists worst enemy." Grissom eyed Greg with a tiny humour in his eye and allowed his face to show a small smile.

"Very astute Greg." Grissom said, coming as close to a compliment as Grissom would go. "Now what was so important to you, that you almost lost your job and missed out on your bath appointment?" Greg was taken aback.

"How did you know…about that?" said Greg, dropping his voice very low.

"I make it my business to know everything Greg. That's what a scientist does. Make sure you take that into account, now that you're a proper CSI." Greg nodded and held out his hand to reveal the phone, which he realised he had been gripping that whole time and some of the lettering had made an imprint on his hand.

"I got a phone call-" Greg began.

"So I heard from when you came in." Grissom held up a tiny black box. "See this Greg? This is a wonderful invention called the pager. If you had paged me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I knew you would want to hear it for yourself." Grissom nodded slowly and took the phone from his hands.

"We'll listen to this in the lab. Phone Archie will you?" Greg nodded and hurried out of the office, just as Grissom came out as well and turned the corner to the sound tech lab.

**A/N: Okay guys, hope you like this. I especially loved writing Eckley and Grissom's bit. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapie! Enjoy! Forgive me for not updating earlier, been busy all weekend. R&R**

Chapter 4

Greg, now rid of the phone, dashed back to his office to collect his briefcase. He reached the office panting again, Greg had seriously thought about working out more, but with his promotion there were longer hours and Greg just didn't have the time anymore. He had to settle with his small frame for now until his vacation time. Greg unlocked his briefcase in a flash and whipped out his cell. He proceeded to locate Archie's number in his phone book, and with growing annoyance, he realised it wasn't there. He swore loudly and hurried over to the main lobby.

"Maria." He yelled across the room, "I need Archie's number right away." She nodded and her fingers flew over the keyboard without asking any questions.

"702-359-7198" she said simply to him, glancing up to read Greg's expression. Greg flipped open his phone and dialled the number quickly. There were two rings before a voice answered on the other end.

"Archie Johnson" 

"Archie. It's Greg. Can you get down to the lab right now?" Greg stumbled across his words in an effort to get them all out in a hurry.

"Greg, what's up man?"

"Nick's been kidnapped, got a phone call, we need you here right now."

"What? Fine. Bye." The line went dead. Greg shuddered, now that the fact was spoken aloud, it seemed more real. He looked down at Maria sadly and caught her eye. Her brown curly hair framed her face with two dark turquoise eyes looking back up at him with a sympathetic stare.

"Is it true?" she said quietly, "has Nick really been-" she couldn't even finish the sentence before her eyes began to fill with tears.

"We don't know for sure, yet. There's no need to worry prematurely." He assured her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He sounded much surer of himself then he actually was. She nodded and returned to her work. Greg took off towards Grissom and the lab, picking up his briefcase along the way.

He made it to the lab in 5 minutes, almost missing it in his haste. He opened the door, and hurried to stand just in front of another desk where Grissom sat staring at the floor, his hands folded neatly in his lap with a pair of headphones jammed in his ear. Greg would have laughed at the sight, if he weren't in this kind of situation. The cell phone lay on the table with the headphones plugged into it. Grissom, who obviously was listening to the conversation between him and the mysterious woman, had an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes had a far away look in them as if he wasn't paying attention, but Greg was fully aware that he was alert as ever. It wasn't long before Grissom looked up from the floor, signalling to Greg that it was over. He took out the headphones and maintained his grave stare.

"You don't think it's a crank call, do you?" asked Greg seriously, fearing the worst.

"I phoned Nick's cell. He's not answering that or his pager. Until we check his house, we still can't know for sure." A sinking feeling came into the pit of Greg's stomach as he realised that he had believed the mysterious caller, right off the bat. He hadn't called Nick to make sure, or paged him. He hadn't even told someone to check Nick's place. He hated himself for that, and yet, he was acting on instinct and didn't want to waste time doing those things in case of the slight chance that the woman was right.

"I can go check-" began Greg, but a shrill ring of Grissom's cell interrupted him mid sentence. Grissom held up his hand to silence Greg, and he snatched up his phone.

"Grisom." There were a few moments of silence before Grissom spoke up again, "thanks." He clicked off the phone and Greg looked at him questioningly. "They checked his place, Nick's not there. He's gone." Grissom confirmed Greg's worst thoughts.

"He's gone." Greg repeated silently in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Greg adverted his eyes from Grissom, not wanting to show him his weakness. Grissom thought that any human compassion or emotion was a sign of weakness, and Greg didn't really want to be criticised for it. He turned his back, but felt a hand on his shoulder almost immediately and he turned his head to see Grissom looking at him with an almost sympathetic look.

"Greg, there is nothing to worry about, we'll get Nicky back." Greg nodded mutely, thinking back to the words that he said to Maria, which were quite similar. Grissom obviously saw the pain that Greg was in and pushed no further. "Please take a seat Greg." He motioned to the chair that Eckley had been sitting in, while he himself sat back down in his own chair and picked up his cell.

"Nick's missing and all you can ask me to do is sit down!" yelled Greg a little louder then he intended to. Grissom lost his almost sympathetic gaze and his eyes turned to ice.

"Greg Sanders. You are a Level One CSI and I am your leader. As such I expect you to do as I say when I say. Is that understood?" Greg stared in disbelief at how coolly Grissom was acting, then again, Grissom always acted very coolly. Greg shot him a furious stare at being told what to do and dropped himself into the chair, very silently. Grissom's probing eyes left Greg and he pushed a speed dial button and held the phone up to his ear. "Catherine, phone everyone. Nick's been kidnapped." He hung up the phone and looked back over at Greg who was examining his shoelaces very intently. "You should be more like Catherine, Greg. She does what I say, when I say it. It's critical that you understand this, especially in this case. You shouldn't let your emotions become involved at a time like this."

"Jesus Christ!" Greg exploded, unable to contain himself and unable to stand Grissom's composure. "Nick's been kidnapped! How could I not let my emotions become involved!" He panted.

"If you loose your temper and let your emotions become involved, you loose your objectiveness and compromise this case and Nick's safety." Grissom said smoothly. Greg slammed his fist into his hand, angry that Grissom was treating him like a little child.

"Nick's gone!" he cried in frustration, unsure of what else to say in response.

"Saying it anymore, is not going to make it untrue."

"We're wasting time just sitting here! We have to do something! Anything! Now!

"Greg, now is not a time to loose your head…" Grissom said, now seeing that Greg was inconsolable.

"It never is…"Greg spat, but Grissom interrupted.

"No it's not Greg. And until you learn this, we're never going to find Nick." Greg opened his mouth to yell again, but the door flew open and almost knocked him backward into his seat. Grissom looked up and the newcomer and nodded towards him.

"I came as fast as I could." Panted Archie, clearly tired from running.

"Good timing Archie, set up the phone, and let's see what we can find."

"Right away boss." Said Archie and he dropped his coffee and his bag by the door He came over and Grissom let Archie have his seat and gave him the phone. Grissom stood just behind Archie as he popped open the back and brought out the chip from the phone. He began to hook up tiny little wires to certain places on the chip, all the while muttering things to himself. Grissom nodded as though he could hear what Archie was saying, and Greg didn't doubt that at all, but eventually Archie stopped and clicked on the overhead monitor. "Okay boss, all hooked up. Here we go." He clicked a button on the computer and the sensual voice of the woman came to life again, and Greg shuddered, trying to keep a calm face as the conversation began to play again. Once was bad enough. As the tape began to wind to a close, Grissom had a very serious look on his face, as if he had heard something.

"Archie, isolate the middle part of the conversation." Grissom ordered, and Archie nodded, dragging his mouse over the selection, which Grissom pointed to. He isolated it and replayed it, but Greg still heard nothing. "Okay, take out the woman's voice." Archie nodded and separated the sound bit into two different layers, one with the woman's voice and one without. Archie clicked play again, this time the woman's voice wasn't heard, but Greg could have sworn that he had heard water running in the background.

"What was that?" Greg asked no one in particular, completely forgetting about his anger a moment before.

"What did it sound like to you?" asked Grissom. Greg thought hard for a moment.

"Water running." He answered truthfully.

"Close. It's actually the sound of a toilet flushing and plastic creaking."

"You heard plastic creaking?" asked Greg in bewilderment. Grissom nodded and asked Archie to play the sound again. Archie obeyed and Greg listened extra hard and thought he heard something else, which he assumed to be plastic creaking. "Alright, so what does a tiolet and plastic have in common?" asked Greg.

"If we get a location, we'll know that answer." Said Grissom as he turned to Archie, who happily turned back to the computer. After a few clicks of the keyboard, Archie grinned and looked up at the two CSIs.

"We've got a hit." Archie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Greg leapt up in surprise and grabbed the edge of the desk, causing the computer to shake a little bit.

"Where?" he snapped. Archie gave him a quick look of surprise and looked back at the screen.

"A gas station, about 40 miles down the road, just on the outskirts of Vegas." Archie answered and then clicked some more of the keys. Grissom nodded and placed a firm hand on Greg's shoulder just as he was about to run out the door.

"What-?" began Greg, but Grissom interrupted him.

"Anything else you can tell us Archie?" Archie flashed a quick grin to the both of the men.

"Just getting to that boss." His hands sped over the keyboard just like Maria's did and in another moment he looked back up as a beeping sound came forth from the computer. "The call is from a pay phone it looks like. As well, my best guess is that the voice on the other end is legit, and that she did not use any voice altering." Grissom nodded but Greg peered at Archie.

"You can do that now?" he asked. Archie laughed.

"Haven't been in the field very long have you Sanders." Grissom answered for Greg.

"We've been testing him out with some rookie cases Archie, now please continue."

"Well, the reason is I couldn't detect any vibrations or static from any kind of electronic device, which shows the there is s high chance, her voice isn't altered, which might make a nice match, if you get me a sample. However, there are some home styled ones, that are not electronic and so I can only guess." Greg understood now and nodded, but Grissom looked up at the overhead monitor.

"Anything else Archie?" Archie clicked the keyboard some more times and paused a moment.

"I can't really detect anymore background sounds or anything else that might help you. I'll have to run some more filters for you, it'll take a longer time however. I call if you if I find anything." Archie declared.

"Fine. Now, what's the address?" Archie smiled again.

"It's going to be quite easy to find, there are no other buildings around if for a few miles or so. I can't give you a straight answer, just that it's off South Highway 7 for 29 miles and then take a left until you see a gas station." Archie read off of Map Quest. Grissom nodded and began to drag Greg out the door, with his cell phone in his hand.

"See you Archie, thanks!" yelled Greg as he and Grissom left the lab and headed over towards the front doors, just as Sarah, Warrick and Catherine, the rest of the CSI team burst in the doors.

"Grissom, we came as soon as we heard from Cath." Said Sarah, with worry written all over her face. She grabbed his arm tightly, not daring to let go.

"Where can we catch this bastard Gill. Do you have a location or something?" said Warrik looking across to Greg. "We're bringing the rookie?" he asked in surprise, forgetting his train of thought.

"I'm not that much of a rookie! I've been a CSI for three weeks now Warrick." Said Greg a little haughtily.

"I'll explain over the phone about what's going on, right now I need everyone to listen to me." Ordered Grissom, quickly ignoring the argument. "Catherine take Sara over to Nick's place. Find out what you can, and call me when you've got something.. Greg, Warrick you're with me, let's go. It'll take an hour to get there, so let's be quick." And without another word from any of the CSI, they opened the door into the coming night to speed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to witchbsword who spotted a few of my mistakes. At the last minute I decided that Warrick should go with Grissom and Greg, instead of Catherine and Sara. Also thanks for catching my error of spelling Gil, how could I have missed that? I would also like to thank Jackie, who has been reviewing right from that start and I LOVE you so much for doing that. I enjoy reading your reviews so much and I hope this story continues to please you. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and stay tuned! R&R.**

Chapter 7

"Listen up everyone. Nick's been kidnapped." Greg shuddered as the words were said again. He was sure that the others burst into protests, but as Grissom continued without pause, Greg assumed that he didn't hear or care. "Greg got a phone call from a woman telling him that Nick was taken. That's why we're bringing him Warrick." Grissom said evenly. "As soon as you arrived, we had just finished with Archie in the Sound Tech lab and we got some information." Grissom stopped talking on the phone to the others as he took the highway ramp on. As soon as they were on the highway heading south Grissom began again. "The call came from an out of the way gas station, which is where Greg, Warrick and I are heading now. We'll phone you with more details when we get them. Good luck everyone." Added Grissom as he hung up the phone and continued to drive.

"So Nick's been taken has he?" asked Warrick staring out at the highway as cars flew passed. Greg nodded, but no one spoke as they heard Grissom dialling into his cell phone again.

"Brass? This is Gil, I need you down here as soon as possible. We might have some witnesses to question. Take South highway 7 for 19 miles, take a left and follow the road until you see a gas station we'll be there." Grissom paused as Brass said something into the phone. "It's bad Brass. It's Nick." Grissom paused again and then hung up the phone and re-adjusted the rear view mirror, checking up on Greg and Warrick in the back. "We'll get Nick back guys."

"Of course we will." Said Greg rather forcefully, feigning confidence and assurance. "Think of the scrapes we've got him out of before. And what's the deal with everyone liking Nick? I mean I'm just as nice to kidnap, I even make the occasional joke." Continued Greg, trying to ease the tension, which did the complete opposite.

"Greg, don't ever say that again. It's not funny, I don't wish anyone to be kidnapped, it's a terrible experience, and I'm sorry that Nick's had to endure so much." Said Grissom evenly with a very stern and angry edge to his voice. Greg was taken aback and fell silent.

"Plus, I'm worried that this time we won't be so lucky." Muttered Warick, "if you think about it, he's been awfully lucky, will it be able to hold out?" Greg glanced ahrply with concern at Warrick as he heard this statement. That had never occurred to him.

"Warrick, think about the positive. That's all we can do, if you think about the negative or about things that we have no control over then this case is lost." Greg rolled his eyes, calm, collected Grissom, always with a text book answer. Greg met Warrick's eyes, they both shared the same fear; what if they didn't find Nick. They didn't have enough information about the kidnapper, they had no idea why she wanted Nick, or the other CSIs, or what she would do with them. Greg broke their gaze and looked out the window again, thinking about anything other then Nick.

It didn't seem long before the car slowed and they pulled up towards a dingy looking gas station that looked as though it had seen better days. Greg surveyed it as h stepped out of the car followed by Grissom. There were only two pumps, which were in the old style, not electronic like nowadays. He strained his eyes to see into the actual station and saw a lonely looking cooler, a vending machine, with the glass punched though and a horribly smelly and dirty outhouse. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, until Warrick nudged him in the back.

"Come on Greg, grab your kit. We've got a crime scene to process." Greg nodded and headed towards the back of the truck to collect his things. Warrick had taught him a thing or two about keeping his kit clean and ready always to use. He grabbed the handles and shuffled off behind Grissom and Warrick who began walking towards the station doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The doors of the gas station slid open and they heard a ding of a bell hidden somewhere in the store. Greg glanced around as the florescent lights flooded the small place with glaring brightness, and he squinted. Grissom headed over towards the counter where a woman stood with black hair in cornrows, chewing and popping some pink kind of bubble gum.

"What can I get you?" she said in a bored fashion, tilting her darkly mascara coated eyes lashes on Grisoom, who smiled politely.

"Good evening. I would like 15 dollars on pump two." She yawned and looked around suspiciously at Warrick who was scrutinising the bashed in vending machine, and the glass below.

"Can't I'm afraid, that pump hasn't worked for a long time." Grissom nodded in reply. Greg still stood in the doorway, taking in everything, he wasn't sure what Grissom was doing, and he knew they couldn't search the place without a warrant or permission.

"Okay then." Grissom said, looking below him at a small stack of chocolate bars, "I'll have one of these." He announced picking up one in a bright red wrapper and placed it down in front of the girl on the counter. She rolled her eyes and shuffled over to the cash register.

"That'll be $1.25." she said and Grissom rummaged through his pocket for the money. Before he could take it out the woman came back over to the counter and leaned across it. "Does your friend want anything?" Grissom looked up from his hand and followed her gaze to where Warrick now stood over the cooler.

"Warrick?" Grissom asked, and at the mention of his name, Warrick looked up from his inspection. "Want anything?"

"Blood." He said evenly and Grissom left the chocolate bar and stood beside Warrick, looking at the spot where Warrick now pointed. They both looked down and Grissom seemed to have forgotten about the woman behind the counter until she spoke up.

"Um, excuse me. Are you with the FBI?" Grissom looked up quickly at her and frowned.

"No. Are you aware that there is blood in your cooler?" The girl looked taken aback, and to everyone's surprise she nodded. Grissom came back over towards where the girl stood and looked in her eyes. "Do you by any chance know whose blood it is?" The girl glanced at Greg and then Warrick and then back to Grissom.

"Um…well, I don't have to answer your questions, without a lawyer." She said now a little frightened. Grissom nodded and tuned back to Warrick.

"No matter. A simple DNA test will tell us, you could have saved us a lot of money though, Miss?"

"Shank. Laura Shank." Grissom nodded.

"Take a sample Warrick." Warrick obeyed quietly, taking out a swab and opened it to rub it over the cold blood.

"May we take a look around Miss Shank?" Grissom asked kindly. She eyed him with suspicion.

"Where are you guys from anyway?"

"We're Crime Scene Investigators from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Said Grissom smoothly and calmly. She gave a low whistle of amazement.

"You guys certainly came a long way to this old place. What's so important here?"

"That," Grissom said lowering his voice, "is something we cannot discuss to you. Now may we look around here?" The girl thought a moment, and Grissom saw fright come into her eyes and she glanced around the place before leaning over the counter.

"Okay, but I didn't give you permission." Grissom merely nodded and pressed a finger to his lips.

"These lips are sealed Miss Laura."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Warrick, take the outside, Greg and I will search in here." Warrick nodded without a word and the doors slipped open to let him pass. Grissom motioned for Greg to join him at the counter.

"Laura, if you could step outside please." Said Greg as he looked at her pale face and she shrugged, with a bored air about her once more. She moved out from behind the counter and popped her gum all the way out the door where she sat down on the pavement leaning against the gas station wall. Grissom crouched down behind the counter and when Greg turned his attention back to the station, Grissom was not to be found.

"Grissom?" called out Greg in confusion.

"Stop fooling around Greg, time is of the essence. Examine the vending machine." Grissom said as he removed his flashlight and swept it across the back of the counter and worked his way up to the cash register. Greg glanced over the side and saw Grissom and then made his way over towards the vending machine with glass scattered everywhere. He laid his kit down and removed his gloves and put them on and then grabbed his own flashlight. It was almost two second later when a splotch of red filled the circle of Greg's flashlight.

"Grissom, I've got blood." Greg said as he looked closer.

"Good. Collect it and continue." Greg nodded, even though Grissom was not paying the slightest bit of attention. Greg reached for a swab and opened the lip in order to swab the dried blood. As he moved his light across the floor, hunting for something, anything, a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Gris. You didn't tell them about the phone call."

"Yes I did Greg. Now work."

"No, I mean you didn't tell them about everything. How she is going to take everyone one by one." There was silence from Grissom for some time before he stood up and Greg glanced over him, halfway across the floor by this time.

"Nothing here." Grissom said with disappointment. "A few partials only." Grissom shook his head. He looked at Greg who was looking back at him. "There is no reason to tell them. I've told Archie to not say a word.

"But every bit of information can help. You said that Grissom." Grissom looked very annoyed at having something he said in the past used now.

"Yes, however, this bit of information will just cause them worry and compromise their integrity."

"Don't they have the right to know? To be able to take the right steps in order to protect themselves?" Grissom turned away from Greg and heaved a deep sigh.

"My only concern is the lab and the safety of its workers."

"If that's the case Grissom. You have to tell them." Grissom turned back to him and suddenly he looked very old to Greg.

"Look Greg, this is not the time to argue. Nick is missing and time is against us, we need to move fast. Do you understand? If it makes you feel any better, I've told Brass to station cops for protection at their houses and Brass is coming with some to the crime scene." Greg nodded and lowered his head to the floor.

"I understand."

"Good." Said Grissom with exasperation apparent in his voice. The following silence was broken by a dull bell sounding far back in the station and Greg looked back up to see Brass entering the door with two cops standing at ease just outside the door.

"Where's the witness Gil?" Grissom stood up and pointed to the huddled form of the girl siting outside. Brass nodded and turned to go back out the doors, but said over his shoulder, "Who's here working with you?"

"Greg and Warrick."

"Funny," said Brass looking thoughtful, "I didn't see him outside." He glanced around the small inside of the station. "He doesn't look to be here either."

"Probably examining the outhouse." Said Greg with a shrug, "it's getting dark outside as well."

"I have excellent eyes I'll have you know Sanders." Said Brass as he walked back out the door and over to the witness who looked up at him. Greg looked at Grissom who returned the look.

"Stay here I'll check on his progress." Said Grissom as he walked over towards the doors. "Finish processing this scene. I trust you're going to be able to that by yourself." Greg nodded and Grissom left the inside and stepped into the darkening night. Greg returned to his work trying to focus on what he was doing.

But all he could think about was Warrick.

**A/N: Review please. Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Greg continued to make his way across the crime scene slowly, relying more and more on his flashlight as the light of day was just about gone. He glanced at his watch, which read 8:30. He had been crouching on this floor for a good hour or so and his leg ached terribly, but he knew if he didn't concentrate on this he would be a miserable wreck thinking about the others. He glanced outside, just seeing the shape of the two officers and Brass who was still questioning the witness. He hoped she would tell them something that was useful to the case, he didn't want this to be going on further, taking Nick was enough.

He stood up, by the time he finished he was at the counter where Grissom had finished before going outside. Greg packed his things and left to check the last room in the gas station, the back room. He entered and it was truly filthy, with cobwebs hanging in most corners, and the shelves piled high with things, some products, which had been long since discontinued. Greg laid down his kit and swept his flashlight over the shelves and saw nothing really out of place, nor any footprints in the dust. By the look of things, not many people had been back here before. Greg lowered himself to the floor and pulled a finger through the dust, which covered the floor, and by his best guess it was at least a few weeks old. Greg shrugged and stood up, heading toward the back wall. He glanced up and spotted a light hanging from the ceiling and he pulled the cord so that it would click on. With the light on, Greg made his way swiftly to the back wall and squinted at it thoughtfully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something was telling him to look here and only here. He ran his hand across the surface of the wall and was about to lean even closer when a loud back was heard from behind him and Greg spun around as quick as a rabbit.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice.

"Warrick!" breathed Greg with a huge sigh of relief and was also relieved to see Grissom standing behind him.

"Heard you were looking for me rookie." Warrick smiled and Greg walked over to him and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Just wanted to make sure you were doing your job right." He joked. Warrick laughed.

"Well, I should think that you better make sure you're doing your job. We've done this room already." Greg opened his mouth to speak but shut it in embarrassment.

"This must be a first, I think Warrick." Said Grissom. Warrick arched an eyebrow in question.

"What's that Gil?"

"Greg Sanders rendered speechless." Warrick chuckled and focused his attention back on Warrick, when a cell phone was heard. Greg saw Grissom snatch it up and place it to his ear. "Grissom." He said and then paused. "That's good to hear Cath." He said and paused again. "No, she hasn't called, she was with you, I assumed only one of you would phone." He stopped again, and then Greg and Warrick could see the change in his eyes go from calm and collected to fury burning in them. "She what?" He was breathing heavily this time and the hand without the phone was clutched tightly in his hand and shaking. "You are certain of this?" Grissom shook his head and closed his eyes. "Catherine, there were two officers on guard there, they would have seen her." Grissom frowned and opened his eyes. "Fine, take the two officers and come meet us back at the lab, we have some talking to do." Grissom hung up abruptly and stuffed it back in his bag. He left the back room with Greg and Wrrick following on his tail. They kept walking until the doors of the station slid open and the stepped onto the pavement. Grissom was talking, but it was so low that Greg had to strain his ears to hear what was being said.

"Sorry, Grissom I couldn't hear you." Greg said apologetically and Warrick snapped in anger

"Sara left Nick's place, they can't find her. Sara's gone Greg!"

**A/N: Review please and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Catherine stormed out of Nick's apartment in a panic.

"Detective Willows!" shouted one of the officers as she slammed the door and hurried past.

"We're finished here. Crime scene closed." She snapped, sounding more annoyed then she intended to. She continued down the hallway with her kit in hand and over to the stairwell. After a particular case in which a man was gunned down in an elevator and his insides were smeared all over the brass walls, she had officially sworn off taking all elevators. That, and owing to the fact exercise would do her wonders considering she was putting on more weight then she would like.

"Ms. Willows," the officer repeated, "please, we've been instructed to escort you back to the lab." The two uniformed officers dashed after her, even though there was no need because Catherine had stopped dead at the top of the stairwell and spun around to face them, as they skidded to a stop just in front of her angry features.

"Weren't you also instructed to keep me and Sarah safe?" she said, the tone of her voice remaining calm and controlled, but a storm was brewing behind those dazzling blue eyes. The officers gave each other a quick glance and then turned back to her.

"Ms. Willows, Ms. Sidle might have gone back to the lab already." Catherine laughed at the foolishness and nievety of the two men before her.

"We criminalists work together in groups. We don't leave until the other one is ready, and we only brought one car..." Catherine glanced out the window and saw with much surprise that the black, unmarked Tahoe they had driven over was gone. The rage was gone from her eyes and was replaced by concern and suspicion. The officers saw the change in her mood and decided to take a stab again.

"You see Ms. Willows, Ms. Sidle might have taken the car and gone to the lab." She shook her head in reply and started down the stairwell, with the officers trailing behind her.

"It doesn't make sense…" she muttered to herself, speeding up and hearing the officers' heavy breathing behind her. She brought out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial, which she knewwould get her Sara's phone. While they had been in the crime scene, Catherine knew that Sarah had received a phone call, but she didn't know from whom, Sara just told her that she would be back, and to not worry. That had been well over an hour ago. Ringing was heard from the other line and Catherine heaved a sigh of relief, hoping Sara would pick up. With not a second after this thought, a click was heard and a man's voice was heard.

"Hello Ms. Willows." The voice said calmly. Catherine's hand shook and she sped up with grumbled protests from the officers behind her. They were on the 9 floor and they had 7 more to go before hitting the street, but Catherine was not concentrating on this, she was focusing on how to direct this conversation.

"Well you know my name, how about telling me yours?" she asked in a light fashion. A deep laugh followed this statement. Catherine wondered who this man was answering Sara's cell phone, it wasn't a woman, that was who they were looking for. "Listen, is Sara there with you? I need to speak with her." Catherine said with a bit of an edge creeping into her voice.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"I would ask you kindly to let me speak to her."

"Tough luck babe, Sara can't speak right now."

"You bastard!" she shouted, forgetting to control herself, "what have you done to her?" she heard one of the officers behind her trip and she glanced behind her to see him reaching for the phone and she ducked out of his way and speeded up. Two curses were heard in response to this action, but she redirected her attention to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Listen, we'll talk later Sugar. I promise we will."

"Don't you dare hang up!" she screamed into it, causing the few people in the stairwell to glance up towards her and the two officers who were sprinting downwards. However, it was too late from the click on the other end, Catherine knew the man had hung up. "Sara!" she screamed again, knowing full well, Sara couldn't hear her. A sinking feeling in her stomach that Sarah wasn't all right, but the man had said 'she can't speaak _right now'_, soSara couldn't be dead. Slamming the phone into her pocket and lugging her kit along with the two officer who were panting like dogs, Catherine hurried down to the street and the patrol car that would take her to the lab.

**A/N: Hoped you like this! I took _crystalpheonix_** **advice and well tried from a different angle, hope you liked it, I did rather. If I get some good feedback on it, I shall continue with it. Thanks to all my reviewers and fans!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was only an hour until the whole CSI team, minus Nick and Sara, were assembled in the conference room. Everyone was devoid of coffee, at this point in time, 3 hours into the investigation; they were running on pure adrenaline. In a few hours, maybe they'd need it then, but for now, pictures and evidence bags were spread out in various piles, with the group looking on.

"Alright guys. What have we learned?" asked Grissom standing at the head of the table with his hands placed lightly on top of the shinny metal desk.

"We got blood from the vending machine glass, and blood from the cooler inside the gas station." Said Greg Sanders importantly.

"Right, other then that, for an out of the way gas station, it was really quite clean. I got some partials off the counter and cash register myself." Grissom announced, pointed to the pieces of paper, which held assorted smudged prints, then turned to Warrick. "What'd you get from the outside?"

"A dozen shoe prints or so near the pumps and out house. I also got some prints from the plastic door handle…"

"Wait." Said Grissom quickly, and they all looked at him. "When you were recording your findings, did you use a recorder?" Warrick glanced to Catherine and she shrugged unconcerned, very used to the fact that Grissom often switched topics without allowing the others to catch up, or even giving an explanation.

"No." said Warrick plainly. Grissom's nodded slowly and frowned in thought. In another second of silence or two, the others knowing full well what would come if they even attempted to interrupt Grissom's freight train of thought, Grissom grabbed his phone and punched the speed dial.

"Brass? This is Gil, you still at the gas station?" Grissom nodded quickly and smiled, "good, good. Will you do me a favour?" A pause and then, "I need you to go to the outhouse, and swing the door a couple of times and record the sound." He nodded once more and shut the phone, returning to his gaze to all the others. "We'll get our door plastic creaking from the sound match, and it will put the kidnappers at the scene. Now other info." He said this as more of a statement then a question and put his gaze onto Warrick who he had interrupted.

"Alright." He glanced through his notes, "I have some prints from the pay phone near the station as well." Grissom nodded and looked to Catherine, who looked quite empty without Sara by her side.

"Catherine, what do you have to report?" Her eyes had bags underneath them due to lack of sleep, and her hair was thinning, a sign of her age and the stress of the job. She looked into Grissom's eyes and removed her notes from her bag to read them.

"Various prints, but I think the kidnappers would have used gloves..."

"Catherine, wait for the evidence to tell you that." Catherine shot him a I'm-damn-sleepy-and-frustrated-and-I-don't-have-time-for-this warning glance and returned her eyes to the paper.

"Some unidentified fibres, Nick may have struggled against his attackers." Grissom pursed his lips, but said nothing. "We…" she faltered, realising Sara hadn't been at the scene for long, "…that is, I mean to say, I found a piece of cloth, with an unidentified substance on it. I checked Nick's phone, and the last call he received was an unknown number. Other then that, the apartment was in disarray, but it didn't seem that anything had been taken, however, we'll never really be sure without…" she faltered again, but pushed on, "…Nick's say." Catherine took a deep breath it and pulled her eyes up from the paper to look at Grissom. "I also got a call from one of the kidnappers." Intakes of breaths and gasps were heard around the room.

"That crazy bitch is playing us." Said Warrick with a deep growl. Grissom held up his hand for silence, which he received.

"Warrick, please control your language…"

"Plus, it was a man Warrick. I'd like to take it to the sound tech lab." Said Catherine, redirecting her attention.

"I don't think Archie's gone home yet." Added Greg quietly. Grissom nodded and straightened his back, so that he came up to full height.

"Good, guys. Let's get going. I want everything out of here, in Trace, and everything analysed before the night is out." He checked his watch quickly. "It's 10:30 now, that leaves us a good 9 and a half hours to work. Catherine, you're with me in the lab, everyone else, let's get cracking." The group hurried off with various packages clutched in the grasps to their prospective rooms, desperate to catch the suspects before anyone else was taken.

**A/N: Hello, so sorry for the wait, you have all been more then patient, I hope you like this chapter, I did enjoy writing it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Catherine and Grissom entered into the Sound Tech lab, Grissom for the second time that night. Archie was leaning one elbow on the desk, which held the equipment to divide and analyse sounds, and one hand was holding a steaming Styrofoam cup, of what Catherine assumed was coffee.

"Archie." Grissom announced, seeming satisfied that it was a good greeting. Archie pulled the elbow off the table and straightened his back to look at his boss coming through the door followed by Catherine.

"Hey Boss. Catherine."

"Good evening Archie." He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to Grissom as they pulled out two chairs to sit down beside him.

"I was just about to phone you boss. I got some more off Greg's phone."

"Good you can tell me here and now. Run them." Said Grissom.

"Well, first off…" Archie clicked the mouse and a short clip of sound played throughout the room. "…we have something that sounds like plastic crackling, or being crumpled up."

"Archie, do you have anything _useful _we can use. We already have plastic creaking, we've heard it." Said Grissom with urgency in his voice. "We are on a tight schedule."

"This is useful boss." Said Archie, clicking the mouse several more times until another piece of section was highlighted. "If you compare the two sound together, you'll see they're different." He clicked the play button. Both sounds played together, and even Grissom had to agree that they were both different.

"A wrapper being tossed maybe?" offered Catherine.

"Maybe. If so, Warrick will know, if there was garbage at the scene, he would have picked it up. Anything else Archie?" asked Grissom. Archie shook his head.

"Couldn't get much else, the connection was pretty poor."

"As is the evidence we have." Catherine laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Archie, we do have some more evidence for you." She placed her cell down on the counter.

"Another CSI phone?" asked Archie in bewilderment.

"From the kidnappers, we need some info from it. He's a guy this time. He'll be on a mobile I'm sure, or maybe a car phone."

"How can you know?" asked Grissom. Catherine thought for a bit.

"You know, I can't know, not for sure anyway. Archie forget what I just said, just get us some more dirt on these bastards. I want to get Nick and Sara back."

"Sara's gone?" shouted Archie. They both nodded and stood up, placing their chairs back to where they came from.

"Make sure that's your first priority Archie. We'll be back." Said Grissom as he and Catherine headed towards the door.

"Sure thing boss." Said Archie in a daze, turning back to the phone and began to hook up the special equipment that would give him and the CSIs what they needed. As the two of them left the Sound Tech lab Grissom spoke up.

"So Catherine, what else did you find at the scene that you're not telling the rest of us about?" Catherine rose her eyes to meet Grissom's and he could see a kind of wild fear behind her eyes. In most of his years that he had known the woman, Grissom had rarely seen her loose her cool. "Cath, you can tell me anything." Catherine sighed, clearly not wanting this conversation to go any further, but she steeled herself, because she knew that she had to get this out of her. She reached into her bag and drew forth an evidence bag, containing one slip of paper that was as small as a calling card. Grissom glanced at the clear plastic bag and then looked back to Catherine with questioning eyes. "Catherine, why didn't you present this in our meeting?"

"I…I didn't want the others to see. I thought that this could be…just between us." She said, but her eyes pleaded with Grissom desperately.

"Of course. It will be our secret, what are friends for after all?" Catherine smiled weakly at his attempt at humour. She held out the bag for Grissom to take, and with much years of experience, he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. He unsealed the bag and reached inside for the paper. Catherine watched his face intently as he read what was written down on it. "You found this in Nick's apartment?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Catherine softly.

"You know this could mean anything. Nick might not even be mixed up in this, he might just have this because of business. It could be pure coincidence."

"You don't believe in coincidence."

"Too true." Stated Grissom, "however, I don't jump to conclusions either."

"What do we do about it then?" asked Catherine as she turned away from Grissom, not wanting to hear his answer.

"We follow the evidence."

**A/N: OO, hope you liked this one as well, I did enjoy writing it! Anyway, hope this will settle you all, I will only be able to update on weekends I suppose, and next week I'll be away, so don't expect much next week. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and who knows, in a later chappie you might find out how Nick and Sara were taken…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_It was 5:30pm and Nick Stokes was making his way through his apartment, trying to get ready for work. He had woken up half an hour earlier and had turned on the radio for the sports highlights, because he was an avid baseball fan. It was only now that he was making his way into the bathroom to have a shower and brush his teeth, and hair in order to look somewhat human for work. It wouldn't take that long for him to drive to the CSI Crime Lab, since he lived in the city. It was about a 45 minute drive there with relatively good traffic, and since rush hour was just about approaching, Nick assumed it would take a good hour to make it on time. 10 minutes later, Nick stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel, and then reached for a toothbrush. He rinsed out his mouth quickly, gave his hair a quick comb and grabbed his field kit, which stood next to the door. He had his keys in one hand and was just about to step out the door when his house phone gave a shrill ring. He would have left it on any other day, but he checked his watch and since he had a few minutes to spare, went over to the telephone and picked it up._

_After all there is something irresistible about an unanswered phone._

_"Hello?" asked Nick into the receiver._

_"Good evening Nick. I trust you slept well." Said a woman's voice on the other end of the line. Nick's face contorted into a confused frown, this woman didn't sound like Catherine or Sara, and every other woman he knew also knew that he worked night shifts and so shouldn't be calling. Unless this was a sales woman, but how would she know he had been sleeping? Nick glanced quickly around his room for some sign of a camera, but knew it was a futile attempt, since most hidden camera needed tons of special equipment to find._

_"Fine, thanks. I don't mean to sound rude or anything Miss, but I'm just on my way out the door, could you phone back later." Said Nick, confused, but on guard none-the-less. This could be anything, thought Nick, even a practical joke._

_"I'm sorry that won't be possible. I promise it won't take much of your time." Nick checked his watch, if he left right now he could make it._

_"Look, I really am in a rush. I'm really not interested in buying anything anyway. Thanks for calling." Said Nick and was about to hang up when the woman spoke again._

_"That's just as well, I'm not selling anything."_

_"Then why are you phoning me. Have we met?" said Nick with impatience creeping into his voice. _

_"No." said the woman with simplicity. "We haven't met. I'm calling with my congratulations."_

_"Congratulations? For what?" asked Nick, trying to humour her while he took another sneak glance at his watch. Late. Grissom would kill him._

_"You have been picked to participate in our Cops for The Cure Foundation."_

_"I never entered anything-"_

_"We pair up cops and sick kids in the hospital dying from Cancer, and you spend a few days a week with them. You comfort them in their last few years or so."_

_"I'm honoured to be selected for such a worthwhile cause, and I would love to help, but I'm not a cop."_

_"You're a CSI." The woman's voice said this as a statement rather then a question, and Nick's face took on another confused look._

_"Yes. How did you-"_

_"We have a car waiting outside to take you to the hospital."_

_"I can't go now, I have work."_

_"We've talked to your boss. He believes in our cause and will give you the night off." Mistake, number one. Nick's eyes widened in surprise. Grissom would never agree to that, the only thing he believed in, other then his work, were his bugs. Nick began to get suspicious. This call wasn't real, it was someone playing a sick, sick joke on him._

_"Look, whoever you are. Whatever kind of sick joke this is I don't want any part of it!" Eyes blazing with anger, Nick slammed down the phone, grabbed his kit again and opened the door. He would have to clean up later, there surely wasn't enough time now, and if he was going to get in trouble for being late, Nick would rather make it in as fast as possible. He closed the door behind him, turned around, and there, standing in the hall were two huge looking men, dressed in fine black suits, sunglasses, the whole FBI security look._

_"Mr. Stokes?" asked one of them in a deep voice. Nick was not intimidated and stared up at him._

_"That's me, what do you want, I'm in a hurry." Nick said glancing back at his watch._

_"We're from the Cops for the Cure. Please come with us." Nick shook his head in frustration, clearly fed up, with not only being late but also encountering these odd occurrences._

_"I've already told you people that I can't right now." He tried to step past them, but the two men held out their hands to grab him by the shoulders. "What?" Nick asked in bewilderment. "Come on guys, I've already-" But Nick could say no more because a cloth was pressed up against his mouth and his eyes shut, making the world dark._

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter, I ADORED writing it, and I mean it this time. Okay, about updates: I will be out of town for the next weeks, starting this wednesday, so you won't really be seeing any unfortunatly, I actually don't know what I'm going to do about that….I'm going to go insane! Oh God, it's already begun….R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Greg stepped into a lab and saw Warrick hunched over a lit glass table, desperately trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Warrick." Greg announced almost too cheerfully because Warrick glanced up and gave him a threatening stare.

"And where's your evidence?" Warrick said in reply to Greg's greeting.

"All the blood is in analysis right now. I came by to see how you're doing."

"By distracting me?" muttered Warrick.

"Come on now Warrick, you know me..."

"Unfortunately." interrupted Warrick. Greg shot him an insulted look, but Warrick was too tired to notice.

"I would never distract you." Warrick rolled his bleary eyes and placed them back into the eyes sockets of the microscope. Greg inched closer to the desk and saw that Warrick was trying to match footprints. A computer hummed near by, running a search for a certain tread marks from Warrick's collection. Greg shifted noisily and Warrick cleared his throat loudly.

"Is there something pressing I can do for you?" asked Warrick, adjusting dials on the microscope in order to put the certain tread into focus.

"Well now that you mention it…there's this girl that I really like and…"

"Greg!" roared Warrick, snapping his eyes away from the eye sockets and piercing Greg with his ice blue eyes. All hope of continuing with his work flew out the window. Greg sniggered and held up his hands in protest.

"Relax man, just kidding."

"Not now Greg." Snapped another voice harshly and Greg whipped around to see Grissom standing, silhouetted in the doorway light. Grissom had changed his shirt, probably the only time he takes away from his job, considered Greg, and was holding a stack of files. Greg noticed that Catherine was not with him, she was probably off somewhere doing something else. "Warrick what have we got about the shoes." Warrick looked up tiredly at his boss and heaved a sigh.

"Not much I'm afraid. Many of these prints are smudged and hard to read." His expression brightened a little bit just then, "However, the print we collected from the woman working the desk is not a match, but you'll be happy to know there is one print here that matches Nick's."

"That's great!" shouted Greg happily. Grissom turned his attention to Greg as if surprised that he was still standing there, but a few seconds later looked back to Warrick.

"So he must have been out of the car at some point." Announced Grissom to the room, and as he said this Greg and Warrick nodded in silence at the same time. "And the other ones?"

"No other matches to the other prints. I am sure that there were only two other set of foot prints near that phone besides Nick's."

"That's not much." Said Grissom with disappointment.

"He could have tried to make a run for it from the car, the other set of prints could be his kidnappers." Offered Greg. Grissom shook his head.

"Follow the evidence Greg. No more theories." Greg look put out until Warrick spoke up.

"Anyway, once we get a match to the size and shoe make of the two other shoes, we'll have a better idea of who these people were.

"Good. Keep at it." Grissom said and Warrick took a swig of coffee and settled back into his chair to wait for the computer to find its match. "Now what are you up to Greg?" Grissom's probing blue eyes searched Greg's for an answer.

"All the blood is in analysis, once I get word…" Greg's pager began to vibrate and he reached into his pocket for it.

"What? When I was a rookie I never had a pager…" mumbled Warrick in the corner. Greg's brow was furrowed for a few moments as he read the message then he lifted his gaze to Grissom.

"It's the blood. We've got a match!"

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked this one. It's getting hard to keep track of all the evidence that I need to bring in. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to you all for being so patient over the last two weeks. I love you all! –snuggles her reviewers-**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"David Mile, convicted previously for petty theft and computer fraud." Grissom read from the computer screen, which held the DMV records to the DNA match they had from the blood off the vending machine.

"Mr. David Mile must have been angry to punch a hole that big in the vending machine." Said Greg over Grissom's shoulder. Grissom looked behind him and cleared his throat.

"Greg, must you read over my shoulder? It makes me uncomfortable."

"I didn't think anything did."

"You thought wrong. As usual." Stated Grissom simply. Greg made a funny sound in his throat and backed up a little.

"Well at least we know who he is. I'll talk to Brass about getting his info."

"No Greg I'll do that. You need to find out who the other blood sample is."

"They're both a match to David. He must have bought an ice cream and then punched a hole in the machine." Grissom rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Greg, the evidence." Greg nodded and made his way over to a microscope.

"See now here, we collected a piece of hair that was pulled from the ear piece of the pay phone by the gas station. It still had its epithelials attached to the root so we can run a DNA profile."

"Good. Do it." Said Grissom.

"Already did. It came up with an unknown. This person doesn't have a record yet."

"Damn." Said Grissom quietly to himself. "Alright get to Brass and tell him to get all info on Mr. David Mile. We'll bring him in for questioning. I'll be in the lab with Catherine."

"I could check on Catherine, Gris." Said Greg cheerfully.

"I don't want you distracting her. Now get a move on." Grissom said as they both left the DNA lab and sped off in their own directions.

Greg walked into Brass' office, as the veteran detective was slouched over his desk with his phone pressed tightly against his ear. Detective Jim Brass was a small man, but could no doubt be intimidating at times, Greg certainly didn't envy the person on the other line of his phone call.

"Look, I don't have time for this." He said sourly into the mouthpiece, running his hand through his hair with frustration. "Make sure she doesn't leave town, we may need her for questioning later. You understand?" Jim rolled his eyes as the answer came and placed it down with more force then needed. "God damn cops, don't know their suspects from their victims." He muttered under his breath. Greg thought that it was high time he step in and so did just that.

"Hey Brass." Jim looked up from his desk at the perky CSI and grunted a greeting. Greg shrugged this off, he knew everyone was getting tired and extremely impatient. "I need to get some info from you."

"About who?" Brass asked, turning to his laptop, which never left his desk.

"A Mr. David Mile. He's a suspect in Nick's kidnapping." Brass' eyes grew wide and he seemed more alert.

"Right. One moment, I'll pull up his records." Brass typed some things into the computer and then clicked the mouse. A sheet of paper began to pop out from the printer and Brass stood up to retrieve it. "Here you are Greg."

"Thanks a lot." Replied Greg as he took the sheet from Brass' outstretched hand. "I'll also need you to call him in for questioning sometime soon. He was at the gas station not very long ago and might be able to give us some sort of information. Plus right now, he's our number one suspect. We found his DNA on the vending machine and the cooler inside, not more then a few hours old." Greg spewed out this information. Brass nodded at the young CSI and placed his folded hands on his desk quietly.

"I'll see what I can do for you. I'll make some calls."

"Thanks again Brass." Said the rookie quickly, before turning to head out the door, but Brass' voice stopped him.

"Hey Greg, hang on a sec." Greg turned back and watched as Brass rummaged through his rather large filing cabinet. Brass might have been up to date, but there were still some things he did the old fashion way. Brass pulled out a small black rectangle and popped it open to reveal a small cassette tape, which he tossed to Greg. "Give this to Grissom, it's his recording." Greg nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets it."

"See that you do Sanders." Growled Brass as he returned to his massive stack of paper work. Greg stood another moment staring at the back of Brass, but shook his head and opened the door to go find Grissom and Catherine. It looked like there was going to be a new lead in the case.

**A/N: Hoped you like this chapter, can you guys guess what's going to happen next? Well if not, you'll just have to wait and see. –grin- I love being evil!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Greg made his way into the fingerprint lab and spotted Catherine, ever present and ever hard working, staring intently through a microscope at some piece of evidence that she was trying to process. Greg wanted to find Grissom, but since he wasn't here, he thought he'd talk to Catherine instead. He shuffled over closer to her and she glanced up quickly and her eyes hardened, but she gave Greg a small smile.

"Hello Greg." She greeted him warmly enough.

"Hi Catherine. What are you busy with?" Greg asked peering closely at the evidence, which was about the size of a calling card.

"Nothing. Stuff from another case." She replied quickly and flicked the light from the microscope off, dissolving any chance that Greg had to see what she had been studying.

"Isn't this case first priority?" asked Greg cheekily, ever the prankster. Catherine gave him a scolding look, but said nothing, and Greg caught the message loud and clear. "Do you know where Grissom is?" Greg changed the subject. "I have some new evidence for him."

"He went to check on Warrick." She replied.

"But we were just there." Said Greg in a confused manner. Catherine shrugged slightly.

"Grissom has his own agenda, you surely know that. Plus, Grissom had some other evidence he wanted to talk to Warrick about." Greg nodded and glanced down to the tape and records he was holding, and seemed to remember something.

"Thanks anyway Catherine."

"My pleasure Greg."

"How's the fingerprinting going?" Catherine brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"It could be better, most of the ones Grissom gave me were only partials or too smudged to match. The only prints I did match however, were Miss. Laura Shank on the counter"

"Our witness."

"Right. And another set to Mr. David Mile, on the vending machine."

"Our suspect."

"Yes. And lastly a set of prints that had no match, and no record to speak of."

"Our unidentified female."

"I suppose so." Finished Catherine grabbing her Styrofoam cup of something that resembled coffee, and took a quick swig. Making a disgusted face, she threw the dregs into a nearby garbage can and surveyed Greg again.

"Want a break?" Greg asked.

"You bet." Replied Catherine hopefully. "I only just finished all the fingerprints, what do you have in mind?"

"Will you be my date to the Sound and Tech lab Catherine?" Greg asked adorably with those big brown eyes. Catherine rolled her eyes and laughed melodiously.

"I'd love to Greg." She answered as she stood up and followed Greg out the door towards Archie and the lab.

Grissom made his way down the many halls of the lab towards where he had last left Warrick working the shoe treads. By now, thought Grissom, there must have been a match. Plus he needed to find out if Warrick had collected any garbage from the scene, like a candy bar wrapper or anything. Walking at a swift pace, Grissom found his hands curling up into a fist unconsciously, since Warrick hadn't answered his pager, and Grissom was annoyed. He always liked to be the first to know anything about any case, this one in particular and when one of his CSI's were asleep at their pager, he had to go and see what the matter was. Strolling past trace, Grissom took a left to where the offices for fingerprint and shoe print analysis were. He pushed open the door where Warrick was and peered in.

Nothing. No one was there.

Grissom poked his head in further and noticed the flashing computer screen, to which he walked over. On the screen there were two windows, each had the unidentified shoe print and its corresponding match. Taking notes, Grissom read that the bigger shoe size was a Size 12 Men's Adidas Response Trail XI, quite common for hiking enthusiasts and the like. Wouldn't be much point pursuing that lead. He turned his attention to the other window and saw that the matching shoe was a size 8 Woman's Diamond Lil, unfortunately Grissom didn't really know anything about woman's shoes, only his bugs and science. After this evidence finding, Grissom was in a better mood, but he was upset that Warrick hadn't paged him or still here for that matter. A quiet hand was laid on Grissom's shoulder and he started abruptly.

"Sorry Gil, didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't Catherine." Grissom said evenly and looked at her and she gave a coy smile.

"I take it you can't find Warrick either." Grissom shook his head slowly.

"Hey Cath, I just found out one of the unidentified shoe prints at the gas station was a size 8 Woman's Diamond Lil. Mean anything to you?" Catherine gave a low whistle of amazement.

"Mean anything? That shoe is pricey, $150 for a pair. The woman must have loved her feet."

"So it would be easy to trace." Catherine shrugged in a relaxed manner.

"We're in Vegas, shoes like that aren't that rare. You know, women trying to turn the clock back."

"I know the type." Said Grissom.

"But," continued Catherine.

"I do like butts." Interrupted Grissom with a tiny smile on his face. Catherine laughed at him and peered at the computer screen with the shoes on it.

"The Diamond Lil are much less common that the other kind. So it's worth a shot."

"Great, find the records for the sale of these shoes in the Vegas area in the last 3 months." Catherine sighed heavily.

"Why did I know that was coming?"

"Now on to other business, have you seen Greg lately?"

"Yes. I left him in the Sound lab with Archie. They were working on another Goddamned tape."

"Tape?" Grissom raised his eyebrow.

"Don't ask me, Greg said he got it from Brass." Grissom's apparent shock, startled Catherine and she took a step back. "Gil?"

"I need to leave. Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? If you find Warrick tell him I'm looking for him. Oh and get to work on Nick's apartment evidence, we still have to find…Sara." Grissom hurried out of the lab, full speed towards the sound lab, leaving Catherine with a hopeless look on her features.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well the long waited, and anticipated next chapter has arrived. I know I've been slow, but you have to forgive me, my life is hectic right now, University and all that stuff. I can't promise I will be regular for a while, but I hope this will help tide you over. Please Review! Any guesses on what's coming next?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Greg could hardly contain his excitement as he tightened his grip on the back of Archie's chair as the small Asian man plugged in the tape and clicked on the sound byte to bring it up on the big overhead screen.

"Hey Greg man, these chairs are expensive. Want to take it easy a bit?"

"Sorry Arch." The eagerness in his tone however did not fade as he removed his hands and seemed intent on wringing them together apprehensively. "I just want to know what's on it." Archie nodded and was just about to click the play button when the glass door to the Sound and Tech lab flew open. Greg rolled his eyes, frustrated at the interruption and whirled around quickly only to see that it was Grissom panting lightly and staring murderously at Greg.

"Greg. Explain yourself." Demanded Grissom as he made his way over to the computer where Archie sat stone still. Greg wilted under his gaze and managed a weak noise that sounded like a strangled cat. " I thought as much. What did Brass tell you to do?" Greg took a deep shuddering breath.

"He told me that the tape was for you."

"Right and do I have the tape like Brass asked?" Greg shook his head, afraid to speak to his boss. "No, that's right. Instead you stole my property to examine it for yourself."

"With good intentions." Greg piped up quickly.

"Such as?" asked Grissom.

"I was going to examine it for you, and give you a report on my findings. I…I thought you were busy with other evidence…" Greg trailed off into silence and Grissom looked down at him with a sombre expression over his face, as always.

"Greg, I'm very disappointed with you." Greg nodded in understanding and gave way to let Grissom have a closer look at the overhead screen. "Alright Archie, before you start the sound, bring up the original phone call to Greg please." Archie complied quickly, but Greg groaned.

"Right away boss." Archie said as the second sound byte appeared below the first on the screen.

"Isolate the same piece of evidence as before, with the woman's voice out and just the plastic creaking with the water." Archie clicked a few times and isolated it all. "Good now, play them both at once." Archie clicked the play button and all three men listened intently.

"They sound the same." Ventured Greg after being silent for a few moments.

"They do don't they." Replied Grissom, completely forgetting about the previous argument and only focused now on the evidence. "Archie run some test to make sure we're correct and can use this in court without any complications."

"Sure thing boss." Chatted Archie as his experienced hands flew over the keys, clicking and dragging filters on. Grissom nodded and turned to head out the door and Greg rushed up to his side and coughed silently.

"Apology accepted Greg. Now focus on this case and not your foolishness." Grissom said evenly taking purposeful strides towards the lobby.

"I…er…alright." Replied Greg meekly as the two approached Maria behind the reception desk.

"You haven't seen Warrick by the way have you?" Greg shook his head indicating that he had not and Grissom sighed as Maria's pretty face greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Sanders, Dr. Grissom." She acknowledged to both of them as Grissom and Greg passed by. Grissom nodded to her and Greg waved cheerfully.

"Hello Maria."

"Oh, Dr. Grissom you have a message here." Grissom continued to walk with Greg at his side.

"Hold my messages until this case is over."

"I would Sir, but I know you would want to see this." Grissom slowed down and shook his head.

"This better be fast then." Grissom muttered as he signalled Greg to stop with him.

"It's from security upstairs. They've spotted Warrick on one of their screens leaving the building." Grissom slowly turned around to face the reception desk and met Maria' eyes.

"I see. Thank you very much, I will have to pay security a visit then."

"I had think you better. I'll phone them to let them know you're coming." Grissom turned again on his heel, and with Greg following behind like a little dog. Grissom sped off towards upstairs to security to find out exactly why Warrick would leave the building when there was a top priority case going on here with little manpower.

**A/N: Ta-da! Alright, I'm officially over my writers block and hope to write heaps more for you all. Thanks for staying so long with me and I know you will like the chapters that re coming up! Review please and stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mr. Grissom!" said a beefy looking man with a short brown crew cut, alert black eyes and biceps the size of Greg's two legs put together. "The reception just phoned about your arrival. My name is Tony, Sir. I supervise the night guard shift." He extended his hand and they shook briefly before Grissom nodded towards the monitor.

"What have you got then Tony?" Tony grinned and slapped his hand down on another man's shoulder whom grunted and clicked some buttons in reply.

"Bruce here was the one to see it first, and when I heard about…well, you know…the kidnapping," Tony lowered his voice considerably, as if 'kidnapping' was a swear word, "I thought it was kinda suspicious that this CSI would be wondering about instead of helping you guys out. Especially when…well you'll see when the tape is ready. Okay Bruce show 'em." Bruce hit the ENTER key on the keyboard and the still figures on the screen sprang into life.

There was no sound on the film and so no ambient noises could be heard, but Grissom needed none. At a very early age, Grissom learned signed language since his mother was deaf and because of this Grissom was prone to the hearing loss that his mother was experiencing now. This looming threat made Grissom learn to read lips and body language to help further his communication with others.

"There's Warrick now, coming in on the right of the screen." Pointed out Tony at the slim, dark, figure that was Warrick Brown. Warrick walked by the front desk but he was stopped by the pretty blonde receptionist who said something to him, with her back to the camera. Grissom narrowed his eyes in thought.

_I've never seen that woman here before._

The change in Warrick's body language was quite apparent as he recoiled back in shock. Warrick shook his head in what Grissom believed to be disbelief, and placed his hands on top of the table and leaned forward. His lips moved and Grissom read them flawlessly.

"_Do you have any proof? Did they leave anything?"_ Grissom could sense the desperation in his body language. The blonde head nodded and produced a piece of paper, which she promptly handed to Warrick who grabbed it immediately. He studied it for a moment, his mouth wide open, and his eyes cold as steel. A moment of silence passed between them before the woman spoke again. Warrick nodded slowly, as he continued to stare blankly at the paper. The woman said something again and Warrick turned the small paper over. After glancing at this side Warrick stood upright quickly and glanced to the left of the screen where the lobby doors were located. "_Thanks."_ Warrick muttered and bolted out of the screen, his cell phone in hand.

A moment of silence fell upon the small room with the two guards, Grissom and Greg.

"Thank you very much Bruce and Tony." Grissom said solemnly, to which Tony beamed and gave a small bow.

"Anything to help, Mr. Grissom!"

"This was only a half hour ago Grissom." Greg added.

"Better late then never." Grissom announced and moved off as fast as his legs would carry him with Greg quickly bringing up the rear. They left the room quickly and rushed down towards the lobby. Between pants of air, Grissom managed to get out a few words. "Greg…did that female look familiar to you?" Greg shook his head as he gasped for breath. Yes, he definitely had to start working out.

"No, how could I see her from the back? Was I supposed to recognise her?"

"You seem to know all the female workers in our business. I thought that you would know this one." Greg really had no answer for that one and so fell silent as they reached the desk.

"Excuse me. You haven't hired any new interns or anything have you?" Panted Grissom, quite out of breath.

"Why no, I don't believe so Dr. Grissom." Maria replied with a confused look and quickly scanned her files on the computer. "No, not since July."

"When did your shift start?" Pressed Grissom.

"Um…only a while ago." Maria shifted uncomfortably.

"How long is a while please?"

"…at…least maybe an hour perhaps? I don't work here all the time…"

"Was there anyone here before you?"

"Why yes, there was."

"Who?" Greg interrupted sharply, swept up in it all, "Did she have blonde hair and a petite figure? What was her name, where did she go Maria?"

"I…I…" Maria's eyes began to fill with tears. "Yes…yes…she had blonde hair, I took over her shift, just as usual, she left just after I came in, out those doors." She pointed to the lobby doors.

"Her name?"

"I…I don't know it…I didn't know her. She was taking over from Samantha who was sick today."

"Who told you that?"

"The blonde woman…" Maria broke out into sobs and Greg backed up and looked at her.

"Oh, Maria, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Greg stammered.

"Thank you." Grissom said and pulled Greg away to the front doors as he pulled out his cell phone. He clicked the speed dial to call Catherine and got her in two rings.

"Willows here."

"Catherine? It's Grissom, we have some bad news, Warrick left the building and a mysterious blonde helped him. I think the woman talking to Greg somehow got in here and kidnapped Warrick."

"Oh, God! Not another one!" shouted Catherine. "Poor Warrick…"

"You need to come here and help me with the crime scene."

"What crime scene? Listen Grissom I hate to be the boss now, but I've got some news that will cheer you up."

"And that is?"

"We've just brought in David Mile for an interrogation. If that blonde woman is his partner than we'll get David to tell us."

"What room?"

"Number 7"

"Good, I'll be there." Grissom clicked off the phone and took off in the other direction as fast as a speeding bullet.

**A/N: Another one finally up, thank you all for being so patient, school is just about to start winding down and I have exams in two weeks, so this might have to tide you all over. Cheers! R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grissom arrived panting in front of interrogation room 7 where Catherine was waiting, a clipboard in her hands.

"Catherine, he's in there?" asked Greg, who scrambled up behind Grissom.

"Yep. And all laywered up too. He's got one of the best working for him, Gregory Slade."

"Of course." Said Grissom nodding gravely. The CSI team and Gregory Slade had butted heads many times before in high profile cases, and in the case of David Mile, there was no higher profile at the moment. Catherine handed Grissom the clipboard and motioned for Greg to follow her.

"Aren't I going in as well?" asked Greg. Catherine shook her head.

"No, since we're down so much man power, we need you working away in the labs with me."

"That's why I became a field agent, so I wouldn't have to be in the labs anymore." Whined Greg.

"Greg, we all need to do our part to get our friends back, stop complaining." Catherine instructed. "Brass, is already in there waiting for you Gris, good luck." She finished as she and Greg moved off down the hallway and Grissom pushed open the sound proof glass door.

"David Mile, I would like you to meet Dr. Gil Grissom, supervisor of the graveyard shift here in Las Vegas." Brass reeled off quickly, and David gave a bored nod, while his lawyer shifted in his seat.

"Pleasure." Replied David in an oily manner.

"Now what are you holding my client for? Where's your evidence?" began Gregory Slade, quite viscously. Grissom calmly removed some evidence bags and photos of the crime scene and placed them in front of David's chair.

"We found blood at the scene of a crime and it matched David's DNA profile." Grissom indicated the vending machine and the cooler, splattered with blood.

"That could have been from anytime before. He wasn't connected with the kidnapping!" Slade defended.

"Maybe not." Shrugged Grissom, and focused his gaze on David, who didn't flinch. "May I see you knuckles please Mr. Mile?" David sighed, and Slade put up a hand to stop him, but David shrugged him off.

"I have nothing to hide. If the cops want to see my hands, they can see my hands." David said smoothly, "I want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Said Grissom as he examined David's hands with a flashlight, but could find no bruising or cuts on his hands. "May I see your shoes now?" asked Grissom.

"What for?" asked Slade suspiciously.

"We found a certain shoe mark at the crime scene and we want to rule out David as a suspect." Replied Grissom.

"It's fine, I don't mind in the least." David said soothingly, and propped up his shoes on the desk, while Grissom examined them with a flashlight. They were highly polished black shoes, Grissom didn't know the make, but they definitely, weren't the shoes that they were looking for. Still the proper precautions must be taken.

"Could you remove them so I can take a shoe print please?" asked Grissom.

"If I do, you must buy me a new pair, these are extremely expensive shoes, and that ink will ruin the leather." Said David sourly.

"Do it you-" Brass began as he stood up, but Grissom held up his hand and Brass fell silent.

"No, no. If Mr. Mile doesn't want to remove his shoes, that's fine with me." Cooed Grissom. "However, would you mind telling me what size shoe you are?"

"12." Replied David evenly. Grissom brought out a tape measure and placed it alongside the shoe. "What? You think I'm lying about my shoe size?" asked David incredulously.

"Under the circumstances, I must." Grissom wrote down some figures on the clipboard he was holding but gave a small smile. "However, you are telling the truth, you do have quite large feet."

"I told you." Hissed David.

"If we're just going to play games all day then we're leaving. Mr. Mile has an extremely busy schedule today, and appointments, he can't afford to miss." Stated Gregory Slade.

"Only a few more questions." Said Brass, with a fake smile on his face. "Try to remain calm."

"Do you have a wife or girlfriend Mr. Mile?" asked Grissom, pen poised over the paper.

"I don't see what my personal life has to do with this case, but no I don't, my work is my life." Replied David, clearly bored again.

"And you're the head of the programming division of Blizzard Tech, is that correct?"

"Anyone who is anyone would know that Mr. Grissom."

"So you work with computers a lot." Grissom said this as more of a statement that a question.

"Of course." Said David nonchalantly.

"And does you're busy work schedule allow you to partake in free time activities such as…hiking?"

"Not regularly. But I do not like hiking, I much prefer biking." Said David.

"I see." Said Grissom. "Well we'll be in touch, please stay in town, we might need to question you again."

"Very well." Said David as he and his lawyer stood to go, and quickly made their way out of the Lab.

Grissom collected the evidence from the table and put it inside the folder, mulling things over in his head.

"Well how do you think that went?" asked Brass as the two friends left the interrogation room together and made their way to the break room.

"I think it went rather well Jim." Grissom smiled to himself.

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"I think we've just found a new lead in the case."

**A/N: Alright, I gotta say, I loved writing this chapter and it's so goo to be over my writer's block! YAY! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and the next two chapter will be thrilling, so hold onto your hats!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Greg was seated at a high chair pouring over sales records from the thousands of different shoes stores in Vegas trying to find the size 8 Diamond Lil that was the shoe print of their female suspect in Nick, and Warrick's kidnapping, and possibly Sara's. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and thought back to the bath and the sleep he was supposed to be having and groaned heavily.

"God, I'm not getting anywhere." Greg ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes for only a moment when his phone rang. Greg snatched it up quickly, hoping it was some good news for a change. "Sanders here." Greg spat out.

"Mr. Sanders. Hello again." Said a woman's voice smoothly. _That same god damned woman who kidnapped Nick and Warrick!_

"Hi. What do you want?" asked Greg cautiously, trying not to let his emotions get away from him.

"I was just checking up on you, seeing how things were going in the CSI lab." The woman replied.

"Things are fine, thanks." Greg said bitterly. The woman laughed quietly.

"My, such manners since last we spoke. Did you boss tell you to be nice to the evil kidnappers?"

"No, but we're getting much closer to catching you, so watch your back." Said Greg, sounding more sure of himself then he actually was.

"Is that what you think?" asked the woman gaily as if the two of them were good friends talking about the weather.

"It's what I'm telling you." Replied Greg evenly. "You see, we brought in your partner, David Mile and he told us all about your little scheme. We're coming after you hon." Lied Greg, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I've never heard of David Mile." Said the woman, maintaining her calm exterior.

"Oh come on, everyone's heard of David Mile." Explained Greg, "I know you know him, he told us all about how you met."

"Did he? That's extremely odd, since he's lying."

"Why would he lie?"

"Why does anyone lie, Mr. Sanders?"

"Many reasons."

"Good." Announced the female voice coldly, "then pick one."

"Ok, just because you kidnapped Warrick right from out from under our noses, doesn't mean you can be so confident lady. We're hot on your heels, so be sure you can handle the fire."

"Brave words Mr. Sanders, especially since they are not true." Greg froze, how did she know? Did she just guess like he was doing? Lying to get a reaction.

"They are true, and I hope you believe that or else you're going to be one unprepared lady."

"Don't patronise me Mr. Sanders." The voice scolded harshly, "it is you who should be prepared for the next step, because we're getting closer to the end, and time is running out for your dear CSI friends."

"There's still time." Said Greg defiantly, "we have 4 more hours at least…"

"You think so? Check the labs Mr. Sanders, one more is missing from your rank and yes, time is running out faster then you know, and soon, very soon it will be too late!" interrupted the woman and Greg could hear a click at the end of the other line.

"Wait!" shouted Greg and then clicked off his phone angrily, "Shit." In Greg's wild state of mind he swiped the papers containing the sales records of the Diamond Lil to the floor and glared down at them, as if his problems were their fault. "Shit!" Greg swore louder and ran towards the door, but something caught his eye before he made it there, and he doubled back to look at the sheet. It held the sales records for a size 8 Diamond Lil sold about 6 weeks ago. The buyer:

David Mile.

**A/N: YAY! Next chappie, up! I did like writing this quite a lot, although I wish it was longer…but if turned out fine none-the-less….review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

_Sara Sidle made her way slowly through Nick's apartment with the ALS searching for blood of any kind that had been cleaned up recently, but turned it off with frustration. Not only was there no trace of blood, there was no trace of anything else in the room. Sara sighed and took a quick sweep of the bedroom and the bathroom, before calling out:_

_"Nothing in here Cath."_

_"Good, you can help me in here, it's such a mess!" replied Catherine from the front hall and living room. Sara placed the ALS inside her tool kit and made her way towards the front of the apartment and spotted Catherine in the middle of a large pile of evidence bags._

_"Find anything of importance in here? We need something quickly, otherwise we won't be able to fine Nick." Asked Sara stepping over the many bags and putting down her case to remove her magnifying glass and flashlight._

_"A few things yes." Smiled Catherine holding up a plastic bag with a pad of paper in it, "If you read the indent from the last message that Nick took it reads: 'Cops for the Cure?'. Does that mean anything to you?"_

_"Never heard of it. Do you think it's a ruse to keep Nick off guard?"_

_"Maybe." Said Catherine and dug around for another evidence bag and held it up for Sara to look at. "I've found huge footprints outside of Nick's apartment, none of which match any of his shoes."_

_"Could match to a neighbour maybe." Offered Sara._

_"Not likely, O'Reilly went around to canvas the neighbours and none of them admitted to seeing anything of leaving their apartments at the time we believe Nick was taken." Said Catherine._

_"Alright, do you know what size they are?" Catherine held up a tape measure to the tape with the shoe print on it._

_"Size 10 and size 9.5."_

_"Well that's a start, we can find out the type of shoe at the lab."_

_"Right." Agreed Catherine._

_"Anything else?" Catherine nodded excitedly and held up one more evidence bag for Sara to examine, which held a dark green cloth. She pried open the bag and passed it to Sara._

_"Take a sniff." Sara smelled the cloth carefully and recoiled quickly in disgust._

_"Eww." She said holding her nose, and wrapping the bag up again, "that smells almost like…"_

_"…Chloroform?" finished Catherine to which Sara just nodded._

_"Oh…poor Nick." Said Sara sadly passing the bag back to Catherine._

_"He never stood a chance." At that moment their brief silence was shattered by a cell phone ringing and both of the women checked their phones. Sara held hers up in triumph and moved off to a quiet corner and pressed it up to her ear._

_"Sidle here." She said._

_"Good Evening Ms. Sidle." A raspy voice said on the other line, "how are you this evening?"_

_"Busy." She snapped quickly, "what do you want? You better make this quick, I'm on the clock." The voice laughed harshly._

_"If I were in your shoes Ms. Sidle, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to hang up. You see I have important information on the kidnapping of Nick Stokes." Sara froze and her blood ran cold._

_"You…you what?" she stammered and Catherine looked at her quizzically._

_"If you want to know more, you're going to have to follow some directions of mine."_

_"Alright, but I need to know you're being honest. I want proof." The voice laughed again._

_"Ah, Ms. Sidle, Nick told me how straight forward you are, I guess I never believed him. It's a shame, now that you don't believe me, there could be some dire consequences. I mean it's up to you, if you really don't want to find your friend then I guess…"_

_"No!" interrupted Sara quickly and Catherine mouthed to her 'what's going on?" but Sara waved her hand in dismissal. "No, tell me what I need to do." She demanded into the phone_

_"I knew you'd come around sooner or later."_

_"Sure." Muttered Sara._

_"I need you to leave Nick's apartment and take the elevator down to the lobby. Tell the guards that you forgot something in your car and if they come with you, tell them it's better for them to stay here with Catherine, and that you'll be fine by yourself. I'll contact you again once you're in the car." With that the line went dead._

_"Jesus…" she sighed softly to herself and placed her cell back into her pocket and looked over at Catherine who glanced back up at her now that her conversation was over._

_"What, may I ask, was all that about Sara?" Catherine studied her intently._

_"Um…" Sara hated thinking quickly on her feet and struggled to come up with an answer, "may I take a break? I need to be by myself for a few moments." Silently Sara cursed herself; Catherine would never go for that._

_"Alright." Shrugged Catherine nonchalantly, but added warningly. "Don't forget Sara, we're on the clock, hurry back, no more then five minutes. Nicky's life depends on it."_

_"Yeah." Muttered Sara guiltily as she stepped out of the apartment and ducked under the crime scene tape, which separated her from real life. _

_"Detective Sidle." A voice to the side of her exclaimed, but Sara shrugged it off._

_"Sorry I can't talk. I forgot something in the car and I need to get it."_

_"Fine." The cop replied and began to follow her to the elevator._

_"Oh, you don't need to follow me, I'll be fine by myself." She pointed out the window; "the car's just there. You should protect the crime scene, if the accused was to return, she'd return to the scene of the crime." Please, just leave me alone, prayed Sara silently._

_"We were told to protect you gals."_

_"I appreciate it, I really do." Said Sara as she got into the elevator and smiled at the cop, "but it's such a long way down, and it's only a quick trip, really. What could happen to me in five minutes?" The cop stood there for a moment pondering this, as Sara checked her watch impatiently and held the elevator door open slightly._

_"You sure you're only going to be five minutes?" asked the cop._

_"Yes" breathed Sara, heavily in relief._

_"Very well, five minutes only." The cop consented reluctantly, "if anything happens to you, I could loose my job."_

_"Don't worry about a thing." Sara assured the cop with another smile, "I know what I'm doing." She flashed her gun and the cop nodded and moved off. The elevator doors closed and Sara descended into the unknown._

_Once in the lobby, Sara jogged to the twin glass doors, making sure not to draw any attention to herself, and pushed them open. She made her way quickly to the unmarked Tahoe and unlocked the doors only to climb in and settle herself in the driver's seat. She glanced warily back at the apartment complex, but saw no one and turned back to her cell phone, which she held in her shaking hand._

_"Ms. Sidle." Sara jumped out of her seat in alarm and her breath quickened. "Do not make a move to look behind you. It will be the last mistake you will ever make." Sara swallowed nervously and nodded her understanding. A gloved hand reached past her face, and she flinched but realised it wasn't meant for her and watched as the hand adjusted the rear view mirror so that she could no longer look in the back._

_"What do you want with me?" Sara said as calmly as she could, using this as a diversion to call Catherine's cell, using speed dial._

_"Give me that phone if you value your life." Sara reluctantly held it out, and the hand snatched it from her grasp. "I've already told you what I want with you, I have information about Nick's kidnapping." Sara's mind reeled; it was the voice from her cell phone._

_"Is all this necessary just to give me information?" queried Sara and the man's voice chuckled as if she had just told him a joke._

_"Don't play dumb Ms. Sidle." The man ordered as the sound of a gun being loaded met her ears and the cold metal touched the nape of her neck. She shivered and kept her eyes blankly focused on the scene in front of her. "In actual fact, I'm not going to give you any information. You'll see Nick soon enough and he'll tell you everything you need to know."_

_"You're in this together." Sara said in disbelief, "you and that woman..." Began Sara, but the man interrupted her smoothly._

_"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Ms. Sidle." A sharp pain stung the back of her head, and Sara fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

_Warrick was on his way from the shoe print lab towards the fingerprint lab to see weather or not Catherine needed any help sifting through the massive stack the whole team had managed to collect. God, I hope Nicky's okay, and I hope that he's taking care of Sara as best he can. We've got to find them soon or else, Warrick really had no idea what the motive of the kidnappers was and so prayed almost every minute that they would be found as soon as possible, without any harm coming to them. Rounding the front desk, Warrick had his thoughts elsewhere when a soft female voice interrupted them._

_"Mr. Brown?" Warrick stopped abruptly and looked sideways to the pretty, blonde young woman seated at the reception desk of the Las Vegas Crime Lab._

_"Yes, that's me. What's the matter? I'm in a little bit of a rush." Blurted out Warrick without thinking._

_"That's just as well, this won't take long. The kidnappers left you an urgent message." Warrick recoiled back in shock and shook his head in disbelief. Slamming his hands down on the desk, he leaned forward, coming closer to the woman. _

"_Do you have any proof? Did they leave anything?" he asked desperately. The woman nodded and produced a white slip of paper, which she handed over to Warrick promptly. He studied it closely and saw words, which had been typed onto it._

**To the entire CSI team (those of you left):**

**Time is disappearing faster then you know, and it won't take too long before you get to see the dead bodies of your friends filling up the television screen. Stripped of their dignity, we will laugh at the authorities of Las Vegas once and for all, and we can continue doing what we do best without persecution. By the time your shift is up tonight, you all shall be under our control and there isn't anything you can do about it.**

_With fear written across Warrick's face he looked to the blonde woman with his mouth hung open._

_"Is everything alright Mr. Brown? Is the message that terrible?" Warrick nodded mutely toward her and moved his eyes back to the paper, which shook in his trembling hands. This is getting worse, they're escalating; who knows what they're capable of doing next, pondered Warrick to himself._

"_There's something on the back as well Mr. Brown." The woman stated simply and he slowly turned it over and read in horror what was on the back:_

**You're next Warrick Brown!**

_Warrick sprung upright and shot a look out the lobby doors fearfully and then continued to sweep the lobby with his crazed eyes._

"_Thanks." He muttered and looked to the woman and spotted her shoes, gleaming from beneath the desk. _

_They were a pair of Diamond Lil!_

_Warrick bolted towards the front of the lab, to get away, anywhere where he could be safe, and whipped out his cell phone in a panic. Glancing back to the woman, she didn't seem to notice that he had seen her shoes, instead she was filing her nails quietly, resuming her work._

"_Please Gris, answer your phone." Warrick mumbled quietly to himself as he punched in the speed dial to reach Grissom, when a woman's scream was heard outside the lab. "Shit, what else could possibly happen now!" Warrick bolted outside to find the cause of the commotion and snapped his cell closed. At least there is safety in numbers, thought Warrick and swept his expert gaze up and down the street, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. There was no one around on the dark streets of Las Vegas, save a couple walking slowly in the other direction. Warrick was about to go back in when he heard the scream again._

"_Help!" the woman cried feebly, and Warrick sprinted in the direction of the sound and came to a dark alley. Poking his head around he found a woman slumped on the ground and he rushed to her aid, seeing no one else around._

"_Miss, miss. Are you alright?" Warrick turned her over and saw with dismay that it was only an inflatable dummy stuffed with a tape recorder with the woman's voice screaming. "Who the hell would play this kind of sick joke?" Said Warrick aloud to the empty alley as he shut off the tape recorder. Little did he know that he was alone in that alley. A dark shape made its way behind Warrick carrying a heavy lead pipe and stood just behind him and rose it above Warrick's head._

"_I would." The man said, an just as Warrick was about to turn around to give the sick bastard a piece of his mind, the pipe came smashing down on Warrick's head, rendering him unconscious._

* * *

_Catherine and Greg had left the interrogation room where Grissom was interviewing David Mile about 45 minutes ago and had both split up to do their own work in the labs. Catherine had sent Greg to go do more work on the Diamond Lil sales since she was sick of looking through them. Catherine had decided to go and check in with Maria, since Greg had told them about the strange blonde that had entered the premises. Catherine thought she and Maria could have a woman to woman talk and see if she could get more info about this mysterious blonde._

_Spotting Maria seated behind the desk, with a pile of tissues surrounding her, and the phone ringing off the hook, Catherine decided to wait for a better time and went to go find some more coffee, since she was running low on adrenaline. _

_Catherine stepped into the break room and moved over to the coffee pot to check weather it was fresh of not. To her delight, she found not only was it fresh, but it was warm as well. Pouring herself a mug full and grabbing some camomile tea for Maria to calm her nerves, she turned to face the exit and found herself face to face with Maria._

_"Oh, hello Maria." Catherine said to her tear stained face, "You were just the person I wanted to see."_

_"Yes, you and half the team." She replied morosely. Catherine smiled gently and led her over to a chair and handed her the tea, which she accepted gratefully._

_"Please sit Maria. Is reception going to be alright without you around?"_

_"I left it in good hands this time." Maria said defiantly as she took a seat across from Catherine._

_"I believe you." Responded Catherine and took a sip of her hot coffee and smiled. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions Maria?"_

_"Sure." She said quietly, "but first for the record, I didn't know who that blonde girl was, but I got an uneasy feeling from her. But she had a note from Samantha, saying she was sick and the woman was the replacement. How could I have known she was going to…kidnap…Warrick…" Maria broke down into violent sobs and Catherine rubbed her back in comfort. "I'm…sorry…I…had…no…idea…" the woman gasped between sobs._

_"I know, how could you have known?" replied Catherine with a soothing voice, which seemed to quiet Maria somewhat._

_"…Exactly…how…could…I?"_

_"Did you notice anything unusual about the woman? Any detail you remember could be vital Maria." Pressed Catherine, knowing time was of the utmost importance. A few moments, after Maria's tears were dried and after a few sips of her tea, she was ready to speak again._

_"Nothing really out of the ordinary." She replied, her brow furrowed in concentration._

_"Anything? Anything at all?"_

_"Her hair was quite blonde, I suspect she was maybe wearing a wig. Her nail and toe polish was a lovely shade of red, but I mean with those shoes, any toe polish would look stunning." Catherine leaned forward intently._

_"What shoes Maria? Do you know the make?"_

_"Of course Catherine." Giggled Maria, "what kind of woman do you take me for? I've wanted a pair of Diamond Lil as long as I can remember, I just have to make enough money."_

_"Diamond Lil? Maria are you sure?"_

_"Is the Pope Catholic?" Catherine smiled in happiness._

"_How tall do you think she was?"_

"_5"5', 5"6' perhaps, not that tall." Catherine's grin spread wider and she hugged Maria tightly._

_"Oh Maria you're wonderful thank you." Catherine rushed out of the break room, her cell phone in hand, now that it was done with Archie, she could have it back. She pressed speed dial to get Grissom, and he picked up only after one ring._

_"Grissom." He said shortly, you could hear the strain he was under._

_"Hey, it's Catherine. I have a big lead for you."_

_"As do I." Replied Grissom, "but ladies first."_

_"Such a gentleman. Anyway, the lady who gave the note to Warrick, was wearing Diamond Lil shoes, and her size determines it might be size 8 or so!"_

_"Great, how do we identify her?"_

_"That I don't know." Catherine said unhappily. "Well, tell me of your news Grissom."_

_"I just got out of…" but Grissom's voice was cut off by a loud beep._

_"Gil?" asked Catherine._

_"What?"_

_"I have to phone you back, I have a call waiting, let's meet somewhere and talk about this, I don't know how safe it is talking over the phone anyhow."_

_"Fine. Come to my office, I'll round up Greg."_

_"See you in five." Catherine clicked off the phone and switched to the other line. "Willows." She said into it._

_"Ms. Willows." The man voice on the end said oily._

_"You." She spat._

_"Glad you remember me." The voice chuckled._

_"What could you possibly want?" she asked exasperated._

_"I want you to do exactly as I say, so that you can be reunited with your friends. You see I'm not all that bad, I want you to find them."_

_"You do, do you?" she asked sarcastically._

_"I don't want to talk to you with that tone Ms. Willows."_

_"I don't want to talk to you at all, you bastard." She swore harshly._

_"My, my that's too bad, you see because there is someone here you is…dying to talk to you."_

_"Who?" she snapped._

_"Cath?" a weak male voice sounded on the other line._

_"Oh God! Warrik!" she pressed the phone so tightly to her ear that it began to sting in pain, "Warrick! Warrick! What have they done to you? Where are you? Are you alright?"_

_"Been better thanks." Warrick said faintly._

_"Are Nick and Sara there with you? Are they safe? Are you safe?" Catherine cried into the phone._

_"No, they're not with me. I don't know where they are. Catherine?"_

_"Yes, Warrick what? I'll do anything!" She fought back tears, and struggled to hold onto her emotions, knowing she was helpless to help a fellow CSI and friend out._

_"I'm not allowed to say very much. I want you to come to the front of the lab and turn to the right. I then need you to go down the street to the corner and hail a cab. Tell the cabbie to take you to White Settlement Road and to drop you off in the third block." A loud THWACK was heard and a pitiful yelp sounded._

_"Warrick!" screamed Catherine, but she heard no more._

_"I hope you're talk was…persuasive enough for you Ms. Willows. If you value your friend's life, I strongly suggest you follow his directions"_

_"Why didn't you tell me you coward instead of harming him!" said Catherine through tears of fright._

_"Come alone Ms. Willows, or he'll pay for it." Click. The line went dead. Catherine sprinted down towards the front doors of the lab and burst through them, forgetting all about telling the two others, who were at that moment waiting for her in Grissom's office. She waved her arm for a cab, and a bright yellow one stopped abruptly in front of her. Catherine fell into the seat and slammed the door._

_"White Settlement Road, and step on it!" hissed Catherine; worried about what would happen when she got there. She flipped open her phone to tell Grissom what had happened, when the cabbie turned around and spoke._

_"No phones in my cab." He growled._

_"What kind of rule is that?" demanded Catherine as she glanced up into his face._

_"It's you!" Catherine's eyes opened wide in surprise and she dropped her phone just as the cabbie's two hands surrounded her neck and as she lost air and fought to remain conscious she managed just a few more words. "We're going to catch you, you bastard!"_

**A/N: Phew! Long chapter for you all to enjoy…muahaha! They're all being taken, do you believe they can capture the kidnappers in time? Oh…you're just going to have to wait and find out. This'll have to tide you over until next time…Enjoy it and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Gris!" shouted Greg, quite out of breath from sprinting down the hallway, spotting his boss just down the hall in the giant maze that was the Las Vegas CSI Crime Lab. Grissom had a softened expression on his face, which Greg found unreadable and why Greg felt apprehensive approaching his boss.

"Greg?" Grissom asked as he surveyed Greg who stood there panting and clutching a sheet of paper to his chest.

"Gris, you're going to love this." Smiled Greg as the two of them closer together into the light, "look. David Mile purchased a pair of size 8 Diamond Lil, 6 weeks ago. Does he have a wife?"

"He told us that he was single."

"He's lying!" Greg cried triumphantly.

"So it would seem." Stated Grissom in thought.

"So he and this woman do know each other, and they're partners in the kidnapping!" Greg shouted again.

"Fine, now how do we identify her?" posed Grissom as the two walked back towards Grissom's office.

"Well let's see, we have an unknown sample of blood, and nothing to compare it to. We have Maria's eyewitness testimony, but that can't help because we don't know her name." Reeled off Greg, spurred by the need to save his friends.

"David likes biking." Interrupted Grissom quietly.

"And you're point being?" asked Greg incredulously.

"We should check the bike shops in Las Vegas for an expensive bike bought by a woman. My guess is if he bought these shoes for his lady, then maybe his lady returned the favour in celebration of their first kidnapping." Explained Grissom, pulling a 180 and headed towards Brass' office at a hard stride.

"How do up with your theories?" questioned Greg as he followed Grissom's heels closely.

"Not theories Greg, I just follow the evidence that's all." Replied Grissom as they stepped into Brass' office and he slammed down the phone at their entrance.

"Boy you guys, this is no picnic." Complained the seasoned cop as he rubbed his eyes and peered at them. "Damn reporters calling the whole time, plus Eckley hovering around here, and the Mayor wanting to know what he can tell the people…" he trailed off staring at the two scientists.

"It never is Jim." Replied Grissom softly, moving around the side of the desk and standing beside Brass. "I need to ask you a favour." Brass' desk phone let loose a shrill ring and Brass threw it a hopeless look.

"Alright, shoot." Said Brass, looking up at Grissom.

"I need the last 6 weeks records of all the high end bike shops here in Nevada please, preferably under a woman's name."

"You got it." Yawned Brass and clicked away furiously at his computer keys. A series of beeps was heard and Greg saw Brass smiling and so he smiled as well.

"A hit." Replied Brass, "finally one Goddamned thing that goes right on this case." Thumping his hand down on his desk.

"However," Acknowledged Grissom and stared at the computer screen, " there is no name only an address. Brass put a call out, we want every available cop down there as fast as we can." Announced Grissom and Brass snatched up his phone, dialing with intense urgency that only comes from years of experience.

"Just an address Gris, could the others be there?" asked Greg as the pair of them dashed from Brass' office towards the parking lot where the forensic scientists kept their unmarked cars.

"I hope so." Said Grissom as they burst out the doors and rushed towards the car.

"I'll drive." Shouted Greg as he flung himself into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Cath?" a horse voice whispered in the darkness.

"I'm here" Catherine Willows whispered back and groped blindly around for another hand, which she found and squeezed it. "Yes, Warrick I'm here."

"Are you alright?" Warrick asked her, without being able to see her, "did they do anything to you."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but are you alright? They hit you when you were on the phone, how are you, I've been so worried about all of you."

"Nothing I can't take."

"Where are the others?"

"Beats me. I haven't seen them or talked to them at all."

"Sara? Nick?" Catherine called into the darkness.

No reply was heard.

"Nicky? You there? Sara?" Catherine shouted again, with fear in her voice, but a gentle squeeze from Warrick calmed her down.

"I don't think they're here Cath."

"Where are they, God how could I have been so stupid, I could be back at the lab helping to find you guys, but no I got knocked out by David disguised as a cabbie."

"I was in that cab."

"You were?"

"Yep, shoved in the trunk."

"Oh my God 'Rick" sympathized Catherine and tried to move her body closer to Warrick's, but to no avail, she had no idea where he was.

"How much time has gone by since I was taken." Asked Warrick, changing the subject, "I've lost track of time in this hell hole."

"Maybe 2 and half hours."

"It has felt like days."

"They'll find us you know: Greg and Grissom. You know they will right?"

"I do." Replied Warrick.

"They'll never give up until they do."

"I know." A pause.

"'Rick what are they going to do to us?"

"I don't know Cath, I don't know."

* * *

Nick had been lying in the blackness for nearly 8 hours, but he had long since forgotten time. He had been reliving his past kidnapping encounter, and it was playing over and over in his mind; driving him mad. The tiny, dark space, the red fire ants, the cool caress of the gun at his side. However, this time was a little bit different, Sara had been taken too and now was lying by his side, holding onto him as if for dear life.

"Nick, is the fact they haven't come back in a while a good sign or a bad sign?" Nick sighed, he was after all, the expert on kidnappings now.

"Good for us. It means the kidnappers are spending less time deciding what to do with us, and more on how to erase their trail and hide from Grissom."

"That's a tough job if I ever heard one, they're going down." Replied Sara confidently, she believed in Grissom so much, because he was so dedicated to his work; one of the many reasons she not only looked up to him, but why she loved him.

"It's when they start hanging around here that you want to look out, because then you know something's going to happen." Said Nick in a haunted voice.

"Thanks for the heads up." answered Sara, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"You alright?" asked Nick.

"Sure." Said Sara, staring into the blackness that covered the room that they were held captive in. "You?"

"Been better, but it's better having someone here that I can talk to instead of being alone."

"I can imagine. Nick, I'm sorry, I know how tough this must be for you."

"Thanks." Managed Nick.

"We'll be fine Nick I promise, with Grissom, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Brass, not to mention the rest of the Las Vegas Police force, we're bound to be found. We did it before and we'll do it again." Nick winced at those words and gave a shudder that Sara didn't seem to feel.

"Right." Replied Nick.

"You do believe me don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"We'll be fine." Repeated Sara more to herself than to Nick, who had closed his eyes trying desperately to block out the horrific scenes that had returned. Scenes of suffocation,

Small spaces

Fear

Crawling ants

No light

Helpless

Trapped.

**A/N: Hello all you lovely reviewers I can't express my appologies at not posting a heck of a lot earlier, but school's been hectic, for I just moved into University! Yay me...but no more excuse, this story IS still active and there are only a few more chapters left, so thanks for staying tuned and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

With the sirens silent, Greg and Grissom were hoping that they would have the element of surprise when they pulled up to the location hit that Brass found for their search. The unmarked jeep, that Greg was driving, closely followed behind the leading unmarked patrol car, which Brass and O'Reilly were driving. Two other undercover cop cars brought up the rear, and half a dozen others were coming from opposite angles and streets. When you messed with the Las Vegas Forensic team, the whole Nevada State meant business. _We're coming for you, you better watch out you Bastards, _Greg thought furiously, allowing a small smile of pleasure to pass across his fair features.

The car up ahead slowed down, and the radio in Greg and Grissom's car crackled into life.

"Okay guys, this is the place we want. These two sons of bitches are just up ahead in that grungy looking house, number 42. Over."

"Roger." Replied one car behind Greg's jeep.

"Roger." The other vehicles echoed one by one. Greg reached for the radio and pressed the talk button with shaking fingers; from nerves or fright he did not know.

"Roger Brass. Just let us know what to do." Greg spoke, breathing heavily and he felt Grissom's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his mentor, supervisor and friend, and saw Grissom looking back at him with a look that seemed to say 'we can do this.' The crackling of the radio broke the moment between the two and Grissom released Greg's shoulder staring out at the house that could be potentially holding their friends and coworkers prisoner.

"All cars stay in position, ones in the back keep running quietly, cars in the front turn off your engines, everyone kill their lights and no flashing sirens." Barked Brass confidently over the radio, having much practice in these kind of situations due to the long experience with the police force he had acquired over the years. Greg felt safer knowing that this was the case, and he looked expectantly over at house number 42, hoping to see someone or something.

"Miranda?" asked a deep voice over the phone. The brunette clutched the phone tighter in her hand until her knuckles turned white, as she stared out the window.

"David, they're here." Whispered the woman breathlessly in disbelief.

"Who's there?"

"The cops." The woman peered out at the four cars in sight just down the road trying to look inconspicuous; it wasn't working, she knew the cops well enough to know that these undercover cars were them. Working with David made sure that she was able to distinguish cops between civilians, due to the nature of his business. "David?" Miranda asked desperately into the phone, "what are we going to do?" the voice on the other end; however, was silent. "David?" Miranda continued frantically, gripping the phone tighter as she saw 6 men get out of the cars and walk towards the house calmly. "Shit, David, answer me!" She shouted, but all she heard was a click from the other end.

David had hung up and was gone.

"Bastard!" Miranda yelled and threw the phone away, glued to the window and the men walking up the walkway. Miranda dashed to the basement door, wretched it open, flung herself down in and ran over towards the blonde woman they had taken most recently. "Get up Bitch." Miranda growled as she dug her nails into Catherine's arm to get her to stand up. Miranda tied a blindfold over Catherine's eyes and the woman groaned in reply. "Shut up Bitch!"

"You sound worried." Catherine observed from her captor's shaking voice, "what's the matter, the plan not working out as well as you'd both hoped?"

"Shut up!" Miranda replied spitting on Catherine, who was tied up and could do nothing about it.

"Leave her alone." Yelled Warrick, who was the only other CSI in the room, "take me instead."

"Shut up both of you!" screamed Miranda in frustration and fear, dragging Catherine with her up the stairs and slamming the basement door behind her. She grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen and stuffed it into Catherine's mouth to keep her quiet about the whereabouts of the other CSIs. Just at that moment a loud knock was heard on the door and Miranda tossed Catherine onto the couch in the parlor, and composed herself.

"Las Vegas Police!" A man shouted, and Miranda reached for the door handle, opening the door before the men could kick it in.

"Hello." She said looking into the faces of six men, four of which had guns drawn, "may I help you?"

"Reach for the skies, and no funny business." Barked an older man in the front with a shinny police badge displayed proudly on his chest, and his gun's crosshairs fixed on Miranda.

"What is this about?" asked Miranda, playing the innocent role.

"Hands up now!" the man with the badge barked again, pushing past her and running into the house, followed by two other cops. Miranda threw up her hands.

"Clear!" shouted a cop who ran into the kitchen.

"Grissom! Greg! Get in here!" shouted the man who had told her to throw up her hands, and who was now in the parlor. The Grissom and Greg, who were standing on the doorstep, pushed their way in, and a cop came from the back to look after Miranda. Miranda watched as Greg and Grissom walked in and saw their friend and coworker.

"God Catherine!" said Greg in relief and ran to hug Catherine. Catherine was straining against her bonds and thrashing around. If Miranda didn't speak up now, she'd never get the chance.

"Listen, David's not here, and I want to make a deal." Miranda stated.

"Clear the rest of the house." Order the man with the badge who glared at Miranda before moving off.

"I swear! I'll tell you where the others are, just cut me a break and I'll bring you David as well." Pleaded Miranda as she watched Greg remove the cloth from Catherine's mouth.

"Greg." Catherine sobbed, and Greg wrapped his arms around Catherine comfortingly.

"Look, why would I give you Catherine? It was to show you I'm trustworthy!" said Miranda angrily, trying to get the others to listen to her. The two cops came back from the search of the house and the one with the badge came up close to Miranda glaring murderously at her.

"Brass." Said Greg from the parlor as he rose and walked away from Catherine, looking at Miranda curiously, "I've heard this woman's voice before." Miranda fell silent for once and realized just what she had gotten herself into. How could she have been so stupid? Without David here to guide her through, she was completely helpless. The man named Brass stepped back and allowed Greg to approach Miranda. "I told you we'd catch you." Greg said dangerously low, "you're the bitch from my phone calls." Miranda was afraid to speak anymore to the young man who was staring her down.

"You're sure Greg?" asked Brass placing a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life, I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

"You are under the arrest for the kidnapping of four CSI investigators and the aiding and abetting of David Mile." Announced Brass placing cold, hard handcuffs around Miranda's wrists. Miranda couldn't stay silent, now knowing that they knew who she was.

"Listen, I'll tell you where the others are, and I'll help you catch David Mile if you cut me a deal."

"You're not in any kind of position to make deals my dear." Replied Brass into Miranda's ear.

"Warrick's downstairs." Said another female voice as Catherine walked into view from the parlor, followed by Grissom. Miranda gazed at Catherine; however Catherine was looking at Brass, who nodded in reply. Brass and Greg raced downstairs and moments later brought up a very dirty, tired and hungry looking Warrick who mumbled something like "thanks".

"Where are the rest?" Brass asked Catherine.

"…I don't know I haven't seen them since I was brought here." Catherine said slowly.

"Where are they?" Brass questioned Miranda furiously.

"I want a deal." Demanded Miranda. Brass circled Miranda as a predator would its prey.

"Alright, how's this? I'll make sure you don't get the death penalty if you tell me where the others are." Miranda took a deep breath in and looked at Bass as if for the first time.

"Not so confident now are we?" asked Greg with a victorious look on his face.

"It's not a hard choice my dear." Said Brass in a bored fashion, circling Miranda once more, and placing his hands on both her shoulders.

"Take these cuffs off, and I can show you."

"I don't think so, lead us to them only, we'll get them out." Replied Brass warningly.

"Fine." Muttered Miranda, knowing she was not in control any longer.

"Don't disturb anything along the way, we may need more evidence to convict David, especially with Slade working for him." Announced Grissom, moving off into the house to begin processing, just as two of the cops took Warrick and Catherine into an undercover car and drove them back to the CSI lab. This left Brass, O'Riley, Greg and Miranda alone together.

Miranda was terrified of Brass.

"Let's go then." Stated Brass, wheeling Miranda around to face the house, "lead on, and be honest otherwise the deal's off."

"What deal?" Muttered Miranda morosely.

"The deal of no death penalty." Brass spoke quickly, and pushed Miranda forward to lead them to the other CSIs. "Guard the crime scene while we're gone with the other uniforms O'Riley." The cop nodded and moved over to the front door, making sure the other cops outside had put up the crime scene tape and were holding back the curious spectators, which had formed quite a throng in the last 10 minutes. The people in the crowd jostled each other to try and get a good look and a sleek looking black Sedan pulled up, carrying Eckley inside. As Miranda led the two men towards the basement door, they passed Grissom shinning an ALS light over the kitchen floor. Brass left Greg and Miranda and made his way over to Grissom. In a low tone, so that the other two couldn't hear Brass said: "Gris, Eckley's here." Grissom looked up from his crouching position on the floor and studied Brass.

"Of course he is. I suppose I must go see him." Sighed Grissom, to which Brass nodded and glanced back through the door.

"It seems the media and the mayor got wind of this as well." Brass informed Grissom, turning back towards the scientist.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, this is a very high profile case."

"We won't be long, the others are downstairs."

"Good. Don't leave the woman alone too long with Greg." Grissom said with a stony face as he stood up to make his way to the front door, Eckley, the mayor and the media. Brass moved off towards Miranda and Greg, just as Miranda reached for the door and pulled it open.

"Light switch?" asked Greg.

"Above your head." She replied, not looking at him. Greg looked up and pulled the drawstring attached to a small, dirty bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light it gave off was of poor quality, and did little to relieve the darkness of the basement.

"This is where Catherine and Warrick were, why didn't we see the others here?" asked Greg aloud.

"Very observant of you Mr. Sanders." Said Miranda, her comment dripping with sarcasm, "do you think we'd keep them in the same room?"

"That's enough out of you, otherwise it will be the death penalty even with your help." That shut up Miranda, and she lost the rest of the nerve she had managed to muster. Complacently she led them over towards one of the walls of the basement and stopped next to a bookcase.

"What now?" demanded Brass, grasping hard onto Miranda's wrists, "and make very sure you know what you're doing."

"I'm not lying to you both, if that's what you're getting at." Replied Miranda fearfully. "The other two are here, just behind the wall."

"How do we get there? Tell us what to do." Asked Brass dangerously, dragging Miranda away from the bookcase, in case she did anything to try and escape; however, escape was the furthest thing from Miranda's mind.

"Pull out the book _Rhapsody _written by Elizabeth Haydon." Replied Miranda in pain from Brass' hands and the cuff clawing into her skin.

"And what?" shot back Brass, just as Greg's hand wavered over the aforementioned book.

"You'll find your friends." Brass gave Miranda a skeptical look and Miranda rolled her eyes, "I promise." She insisted. Greg pulled the book out of the bookcase and a loud _click_ was heard, followed by a series of _clangs. _ Both Greg and Brass watched in astonishment as the bookcase shuddered and pulled aside to reveal a secret compartment in the wall of the basement. After the dust cleared and settled, Greg peered inside with his flashlight lit and saw two dark forms slumped in the back.

"Nick? Sara?" Greg called in, placing his case down and leaning in to see if the two forms really were his friends.

"Greggo?" coughed a well-known male voice.

"Nick!" shouted Greg and moved into the secret compartment to unbind both Nick and Sara, forgetting all about the potential evidence he might be destroying.

"Told you." Said Miranda, as Greg helped the two disheveled looking CSIs from their dusty tomb, coughing and squinting in the dim light of the basement. Their clothes were in a lot worse shape then the other two, and both Nick and Sara seemed to be more malnourished.

"You guys alright?" asked Brass, peering from behind Miranda to see Nick and Sara staring back at him.

"Yes. Thank God for you Brass." Replied Nick, fighting to keep his coughing under control.

"And you Greg." Smiled Sara weakly, just before sneezing violently.

"We need to get you two back to the lab." Said Brass importantly, "and you to the police station." Brass announced tugging on Miranda's restrained hands. "You first." Brass began, pushing Miranda forward to lead the way out of the basement. The three CSIs, Brass and Miranda wound their way back up to the main floor, just as Grissom rounded the corner with a pair of sparkling Diamond Lil in one hand, and his briefcase in the other.

"We have only one piece of the puzzle left that hasn't been found." Smiled Grissom for the first time since the case began 10 hours ago.

"David Mile." Announced Greg.

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I am so sorry for not posting in a while, life has been hectic, but this was a nice long chapter for you all to tide you over until my next post! Thanks for reading and review these past chapters and I hope you liked this one a lot as well! Oh, and I don't own Rhapsody, Elizabeth Haydon owns that; however, I used it in my story because I really like the book, and if any of you get the chance, please read the Symphony of Ages written by Elizabeth Haydon. Stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not posting a lot earlier, but I had the biggest writer's block for this **_**last**_** chapter. Can you believe it? Please enjoy this last chapter, and be sure to let me know what you thought of the story, and stay tuned for more CSI stories to come.**

Chapter 25

Brass leaned across the cold, steel table of interrogation room 2 and stared Miranda down.

"Now, please don't make me repeat myself Miranda." Brass began, clasping his hands together in a business like manner and placing them on the desk. "How can we reach David?"

"I've told you everything I know!" cried Miranda desperately, "if he's not at his office and he's not answering his pager or cell phone than I have no idea where he is!"

"Doesn't that seem strange to you Gil? Don't you think that one of the most important computer business men in the US would want to be contacted?" Brass questioned Grissom coyly, as he leaned back in one of the straight back metal chairs in the interrogation room.

"I would think he would." Said Grissom as he studied Miranda over the table who looked very disheveled. Her unkempt hair lay in dirty strings and her makeup was smeared every which way on her young face.

"We have enough evidence against you, but we need more on David if we are going to convict him. If you testify against him, we may be able to cut your prison sentence shorter." Brass explained to their captive.

"Of course I'll testify, that back-stabbing bastard deserves the harshest sentence for kidnapping. He was the one behind the whole idea."

"I see." Said Brass in a monotone voice, "then what exactly was your role in this little operation?"

"Nothing!"

"Stop lying Miranda!" Brass shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk in annoyance with their convicted kidnapper.

"Alright! Okay! David came up with the idea on his own, but he told me about it. He said he needed my help."

"And how did you know David? Why on earth would he contact you?" Brass pressed, settling back down and bringing out a pad of paper and a pen.

"We're dating."

"Funny, David mentioned that he was single." Commented Grissom.

"Well we've broken up now." Interjected Miranda.

"Yeah, getting arrested will do that to a relationship." Replied Brass as Grissom placed down a record of sales from a high end bike shop in front of her.

"Did you buy David this particular bike?" asked Grissom to the lady across from them.

"Yes I did." Miranda answered, giving the piece of paper a quick glance before returning her eyes to the two officers.

"In return did he get you these lovely pair of shoes we found in your house?" Grissom continued, holding up a sealed bag with the pair of Diamond Lil in it that they had recovered from the scene.

"Yes. We were dating after all." Replied Miranda.

"Watch your tone Miss." Warned Brass, and Miranda settled back down into her seat, with handcuffs tied securely around her wrists.

"Very well, thank you Miranda. One more thing." Grissom said, as he put away the evidence and removed a stamp pad and a sheet of paper. "I would like your finger prints, DNA sample, and shoe size please." Miranda gave the ink a skeptical look.

"Doesn't that stuff stain your hands?"

"That's the least of your worries. Now do what the man says." Ordered Brass, and Miranda rolled up her sleeves delicately before marking down her prints on the paper.

"Open please." Asked Grissom, moving towards Miranda's mouth with a cotton swab, and the woman dropped her jaw.

"I'm a size 8." She replied as Grissom took the swab and sealed it off before placing it and the sheet of paper in his case folder. He removed a tape measure from his briefcase and ran it along Miranda's shoe, to check if she was telling the truth.

"Size 8." Grissom repeated as he took the measuring tape away. "That is all." Grissom said, as Brass shifted in his seat and glared at Miranda.

"So help me out with this problem Miranda." began Brass, "You say that David thought up this idea by himself, and told you he needed your help to carry it out."

"Yes. He knew that he couldn't kidnap all the people from the CSI department by himself. He knew that he needed me to lure some of the team away. David is a smart man."

"Really. Did Mr. Mile ever tell you why he wanted the two of you to kidnap the CSI team here in Las Vegas?" Brass questioned, directing the conversation to another topic.

"For a long time before David and I started dating, I was his secretary - it's how we met actually. Anyway, after a while David began to trust me with the more important issues in his company. The biggest operation I was involved with was identity theft, and David, obviously, did not want that to be discovered by the police."

"Go on." Brass said, his pen scratching over the paper in his hand while listening to Miranda's story.

"A few weeks ago one of your cops was getting a little too curious for his own good. No sooner had David realized this he concocted the plan to kidnap the CSI team."

"Fine…" Brass said, but was cut off when there was a knock on the door, and the man glanced up to see Greg Sanders at the glass door waving frantically. The new CSI opened the door, stepped in, and whispered something into Brass' ear before looking to Miranda, and lastly taking a step back out of the room. Brass gave a small smile, and refocused his eyes onto Miranda. "…you'll have to hold that thought Miranda, because we've just found your boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend." Growled Miranda through gritted teeth, "and I have nothing to say to him."

"We don't need you to say anything to him, just to the jury." Said Grissom as he and Brass stood to get up and head out the door. A cop who was standing nearby, grabbed Miranda by the wrists, and hauled her to her feet.

"Now look, we've been more than gracious with your outrageous requests officers, and if you had enough evidence against my client he would be in jail. And yet…" Gregory Slade looked around himself, "here we are back in your dreary interrogation room."

"Alright settle down counsellor." Brass said to Gregory Slade and looked back over to David Mile sitting across from Grissom. Even though he and Grissom were the only ones in the room, Brass could feel the team's eyes on him from behind the two-way mirror.

"Why were you not answering your pager or your cell phone Mr. Mile?" Grissom questioned him.

"It's my vacation time, I do not conduct business on my vacation." David replied.

"That seems rather convenient doesn't it?" Brass said lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." David answered.

"Well let me help you then," Brass said narrowing his eyes as his voice became gruff and angry. "Our CSIs were just rescued from your little house where you kept them after kidnapping them and you just decide to take a vacation. Hmm? What for? Work getting to stressful? I can imagine avoiding the law is a full time job on top of identity theft."

"This is harassment!" shouted Gregory Slade as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the metal table. David leaned back in his chair, glaring at Brass, but saying nothing more.

"But you know it's the truth. We have Miranda in custody ready and willing to testify against you in court." Declared Brass, ignoring the outburst from David's lawyer.

"We'll see you in court then." Announced Slade and motioned for David to stand as well, but David waved him off.

"I'd be interested to see what evidence you have on me for the supposed crimes I have committed." Slade was fuming but sat down next to David and crossed his legs impatiently.

"We have a blood match from you that is at our crime scene." Grissom began, passing over photo sheets of the bloody vending machine and the cooler from the gas station where Nick was taken. "I'll wager a guess that your DNA will also be on the blowup doll we found down the alleyway when Warrick was taken."

"That's preposterous." Slade interjected and gestured wildly to his client. "My client isn't in the habit of purchasing such items." He glared disdainfully at the photo which Grissom now presented to the two of them. Both Grissom and Brass held their tongues and glanced at each other quickly, they knew that the more the lawyer talked, the more nervous he was, and this was true in the face of the mountain of evidence against his client.

"Also through voice identification, it was possible to match your voice to the phone calls that both CSI Sidle and Willows received." Grissom pressed on. "Not only that I'm sure once we are able to find those hiking boots of yours we shall match them to the shoeprints found at the gas station." Grissom looked across the table at David Mile who to Grissom's surprised remained unfazed by the huge amount of evidence presented to him. "Lastly, our own CSI Catherine Willows, who you yourself kidnapped, will testify in court that you were in that taxi cab driving when she was kidnapped." David was silent for a moment before a smile slowly made it's way onto his face.

"Your evidence doesn't bother me Mr. Grissom." David replied calmly.

"Well it should." Brass announced swiftly, leaning forward across the table and glaring at the criminal who sat opposite him, "this evidence is going to put you away for many, many years."

"I see." Declared David before glancing over at his attorney, who was positively livid with the accusations being thrown at his high paying client.

"This is ludicrous! This evidence you have only means my client was part of the kidnappings, but there is no substantial evidence that means Mr. Mile did so of his own volition except for the testimony of an overworked angry ex." Reeled off Gregory Slade importantly. "My client was forced into this by Miranda who wanted more power than Mr. Mile was giving her as only a secretary. Their unhappy falling out was also a mitigating factor for Miranda to devise the whole thing and to force Mr. Mile into helping out."

"Surely you must have some sort of security to deal with such insubordinate situations Mr. Mile?" Grissom asked calmly focusing his cool calculating gaze onto David.

"Of course Mr. Grissom." Replied David, in the same calm manner, "however, if I had given this to my security then word of this whole mess would have gotten out to the press and I'm sure you are aware of the devastation that this kind of news would be on my business." David stared across at the two men of the law facing him and saw a resented acceptance enter into Brass' eyes.

"Despite our disagreements David, Miranda is suing you, so I suggest you stick around town until the trial date." Brass informed David grudgingly and slid a paper across the table to that David and his attorney could read it. David nodded and Gregory Slade slid the paperwork into his briefcase and stood silently.

"If we are done here then Mr. Mile has much work to get back to, and thanks to you he'll be up late getting it all done." David stood up next to Gregory moments later and nodded to both Brass and Grissom.

"It's always a pleasure helping out law enforcement." David commented and followed Gregory out the door, "good luck with persecuting Miranda. She deserves it." David called over his shoulder as he and Gregory Slade disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

"Smug Bastard." Muttered Brass, glaring out the door, "I hate guys who think they know everything."

"Well one thing he doesn't know is that now we have the evidence to convict him, despite whether or not he chooses to believe it." Grissom said more to himself as he held up the swab with David Mile's saliva on it.

A few hours later Grissom sat in his office pouring over the last remaining pieces of evidence in the case against David Mile and Miranda. The rest of the team had left to recover from the trauma they had been through and Greg had hurried home to his hot bath, finally. Grissom smiled to himself and pushed the match shoeprint aside to reach for a cup of something that was supposed to resemble coffee and gulped it down before retuning to the computer to review what the DNA lab had sent him. Archie's lightning hands had already sent over the matched sound clip from each call to Sara and Catherine, and all that was left was the DNA from the blow up doll. Grissom clicked to open up the file and saw to his intense satisfaction that it was a perfect match.

_We got him guys._ Grissom thought and collected everything in the evidence case folder to be presented later in trial as soon as the police had delivered the arrest warrant to David. Grissom reached for the phone to let Brass know when a dull ringing sound emitted from it before Grissom's fingers could close around the receiver. The caller I.D informed Grissom that it was Brass and the veteran CSI pressed the receiver to his ear hopefully.

"Grissom."

"Hey Gris, Brass here. I have some bad news for you." Grissom's face fell, _what now?_

"What's up Brass?"

"I just got a call from local PD who were monitoring David's whereabouts. It seems he's left the state."

"Well where did he go?" Grissom asked desperately; however, somewhat pleased due to the fact when a suspect ran it meant he was guilty.

"That's the thing Gris…we don't know. He bought many different plane tickets to various destinations around the world. It's impossible to tell where he actually went…believe me I tried." Brass' voice had that hard, exasperated tone to it and Grissom could sympathize with him.

"Thanks for letting me know Brass."

"Sure." A click was heard on the other end and Grissom replaced the phone slowly. They had had him right where they wanted him, and because they didn't have sufficient evidence at the time they could not hold him, and now he was lost to them…out there somewhere, running from the law.

Never to be found again.

**A/N:** **Hello dear readers, I really hoped you enjoyed my CSI fanfic, because I really enjoyed writing it. I know it took way too long to be finished, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for sticking with me, and hopefully now that summer is here, I can finally do some more writing. Stay tuned as always dear readers, and thanks for all your comments and support!**


End file.
